


The Rumored Midoriya-Kun

by KiraHoshi



Category: Uwasa no Midori-kun, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dramedy, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Genderbending, No Beta, Ooc canon divergence, Revenge, Romantic Comedy, Writing at the seat of my pants, i don’t wanna add a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHoshi/pseuds/KiraHoshi
Summary: Shizuku Midoriya is a tomboy who lives in a secluded island. She is reunited with her childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, who she hasn't seen since the end of grade school. After the first day they reunited, Katsuki said something unforgivable. Shizuku is out for revenge and she applies to his rival school, Shiketsu, an all-boys school.Based off the Manga Uwasa No Midori-Kun and some others Ikeyamada Go works, but no smut.Just ideas I had before I get bored. Not betad
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just something to share. It's been years since I posted a story online and I have so many different types of fanfics before I lose my drive. I do have a habit of revising, but please don't feel force on rereading.
> 
> May 23, 2020

It was a bright and sunny day at the beach. Three young teens, consisting two boys and one girl, were competing against each other in a game of soccer. Their goal was to see who can dribble the ball the longest without touching the ground. The two boys fell on the ground covered in sand covered sweat. The sole girl still continued to dribble until she heard the boys saying they gave up.

With a triumphant smile, she grabbed the ball on her hand, "Hahaha! My win, boys! So that means you guys own me lunch!"

She waited for the boys to catch their breaths, "It's not fair Shizuku! You have so much stamina in your body! I swear you can go on for hours at end. You're not even puffed out!" They both pointed at her with annoyance.

Shizuku Midoriya lives in an isolated island Titled A-Island, that happened to be close by to Tokyo. Why was it titled A-Island? She didn't know, nor did she asked. She grew up in that rural place that barely gets the latest technology up to date. Her favorite hobby was reading the latest heroes magazine, which is about, of course, Heroes in Japan and their special abilities called quirks, but they often come in at least a week late, so they were not the hottest news she could share with her not so hero obsessive friends. Despite all of that, she still love the Island's scenery the blue sea and the fresh greenery.

"I still can't believe you don't even have a quirk! I was using mine through the whole time and I still lost!" One of the boys pouted, crossing his arms, "If only our island had a hero school, you would be the top of the class!"

"It must be frustrating, isn't it? We have quirks, but we can't even keep up with you!" The other boy's eyes drooped. Shizuku quickly dropped the soccer ball and grabbed both of their hands.

She shook her head, reassuring her two friends, "It's not frustrating at all! Why would I be? Your quirks are amazing and it's getting better each day! Last week, your quirk, Suspend, could only hold the ball in the air for 3 seconds. Today, it could last about 4. It may be a one second difference, but that is still an improvement!"

She faced the other boy on her left, "And you were able to dribble to ball with better accuracy. Your quirk, Sharp Eye helped you kick the ball at the right spot."

The boys looked at each other and smiled after being reassured. They knew their friend wanted to reassure their quirks were not useless at all.

"Still, good luck on your entrance exam at UA! I know you're gonna kick ass over there! You are going to meet many cool people from all around Japan!"

"Thanks!" Happy to hear her friend's encouragement, her smile shined brighter like the sun on high noon.

Her two friends face turned red, as they savored the look of that beauty that stood in front of them.

She felt a small bite on her leg and used the opposite foot to scratch it, "Oh, a mosquito!" The illusion of the beauty quickly disappeared and is replaced by a barbaric-looking girl. The two boys were dismayed by that look. _And its gone_ , they thought collectively. 

Shizuku Midoriya

Hobbies: Hero fanatic. Quirk fanatic.

Skills: Very analytical. High stamina.

Once the sun has set, Shizuku and her friends went their separate ways. She took a quick shower, washing all the sand out of her body. She dried herself off, but did not grab a change of clothes as soon as she tossed the body towel aside. Her long curly hair was still wet and dripping around her hair towel around her neck. She forgoes wearing anything at all and opened a cold drink in her fridge. She took a big gulp and let out a fresh breath.

"That hit the spot!" She smiled, she continued to walk around the house naked with a dust pan and broom on her hands. The door knobbed turned as soon as she was about to sweep up the sandy floor. Her mother came back for work and she immediately greeted her, "Hi mom!"

Inko Midoriya screech, "Put on some clothes on young lady!!" Her mother moved her hand to activate her quirk, the broom slipped out of Shizuku's hand and she whacked her on the head continuously. Shizuku began to move backward and turned around while trying to avoid the broom.

"I don't see the problem! We are both girls mom!" She ran back to her room and the broom fell.

"Honestly," her mother sighed, "She may have my looks when I was younger, but she has zero decency. Guess that comes from her dad and growing up with boys." The plump mother placed the bags of groceries on the counter. "Shizuku, please get dressed. Mitsuki is back in town with Katsuki for a few days before they return to Tokyo. They are coming for dinner."

"Kacchan?" She squealed. She hasn't seen her best friend in three years. She immediately wondered how he looks like now. IKacchan was the only boy who can even keep up with her and her crazy amount of stamina. They were often neck and neck against each other, but he would only win mainly because he had his quirk that produced explosion coming out of his hands. Just barely though. Honestly, she may had won a few times when no one was looking, but everyone fawned over his quirk over her.

Out of everyone in the entire island, she was the only kid around her age that didn't develop a quirk. She didn't let that get in the way of playing with others. Nobody put themselves higher than Shizuku because she would beat them in other things. She was also very observant how everyone's quirks work. She often gave them advice on how to improve their usage and could help them become stronger like she did with her friends.

She and Kacchan were inseparable as children. They had done everything together. From changing diapers to having a dream of being Pro Heroes together as young as the age of 4 when quirks were starting to develop. That same dream began to fade away as Shizuku got older, and her quirk hasn't manifested. The word quirkless started to spread around their friends, but it never really stopped Shizuku's dream of being a Pro Hero as a promise she made with Kacchan before he left.

Within the three years of not seeing him, she still hasn't developed a quirk. If her other childhood friends accepted her as she is, surely Kacchan will be like that too, even if he came back from the city full of amazing kids like him. She still fondly remembered the sweet memories of playing with Kacchan. He was crass in front of others, but he was still nice to her.

She could not wait to see how well Kacchan improved in the last three years. Her excitement filled her up with joy and she immediately opened her closet and grabbed whatever she could find. An oversized t-shirt and baggy pants. She didn't noticed it was her mother's clothes. As soon as she walked out, she felt her mom freezing her body in places by grabbing her shirt.

"Not so fast. You are not gonna wear my clothes in front of them. Mitsuki actually gave you a dress and I want her feel happy when she sees you in it." For the first time, Shizuku regretted how she gave her mom an idea how to use her quirk. Dresses were a walking nightmare. They were meant to look pretty to look at and not to be covered in dirt or be ripped up. All she could do is suck it up until dinner was over.

Her mom handed her the dress and they walk into the living room. Shizuku shed off the baggy clothes. Her mother flinched, "You're not wearing a bra?"

"It gets in the way when I go outside!" She whined.

"That's what sports bras are for honey!" Inko sighed. She used her quirk to grab a bra from Shizuku's room.

After 10 minutes of struggling to put on the dress (Seriously, why do dress have hard to reach zippers that get caught in curly hair.), her mother was satisfied, "There! You look wonderful Shizuku!" Inko waved her hand and lifted a tall mirror in the room. She placed it in front of Shizuku and the girl's face had changed.

It was a white lacy dress. White straps held the knee length dress. It wrapped around her body and showed off her figure. She almost didn't recognize herself on the mirror. She gently touched her reflection admiring herself in the mirror.

"We could also do your hair, but let's go get dinner ready."

She helped her mother prepare for dinner and the door bell ranged. Shizuku set the bowls she was holding down and walked to the door. Mitsuki stood in front, "Shizuku!!" The tall woman wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"It's been so long! You look so cute in the dress I got you!" Mitsuki continued to hold the young girl in her arms, "I wish I could have a daughter like you!"

"Good to see you too Auntie! I missed you too!" Her eyes wondered and she saw him standing at the gate of her home.

Kacchan has grown significantly taller than the last time she saw him. He was much taller than his mother, but emerald eyes lurked at the handsome teen he turned into. His muscles are built and his black shirt absorbed into the edges of his body. He wore saggy pants, but Shizuku would be lying if she didn't think he looked so good with that style. His face was different too. When he was younger, he had soft features like his mother, but now its more angular. His eyes are still a piercing red that made her gasped when he finally looked at her.

"Kacchan!" She quickly ran to him and hugged him. Her head only reached up to his chest. She barely even touched his chin, "It's been so long!" She hugged him tightly, feeling the contours of his built body. 

"Hey, you're actually crushing me!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at the petite girl "Its been a while huh Shizuku."

He smiled.

The way he said her name made her heart flutter. She didn't understand why. All the other boys call her by her first name, but hearing it from him made her heart race.

"Falling in love?" She heard his mom joked, "Hold the phone you two. You're still too young!"

"Shut it old bag!"

There is the Kacchan she knew.

The two moms were very chatty with each other while Kacchan's dad joined in as well. She heard the news that Kacchan going to apply to UA after this and get the top score. She smiled and thought how much he hasn't changed as his goal was to always be the best out of everyone else.

It was then the conversation went to her when Inko also stated Shizuku had also applied to UA. The girl nearly dropped her fork as she wanted to save it near the end, "Mom!"

"I just wanted to make sure Katsuki would look out for you. The exams aren't be easy to get into the Heroes Course," her mom shrugged, then continued her conversation with Mitsuki.

"You applied to UA?" She noted his voice sounded a bit hesitant as if he didn't believe what her mother just said.

She nodded slowly, "It was our goal we made as kids! I hope we are in the same class!" After saying it, the nervousness faded and she gave out her smile. Katsuki's eyes slightly narrowed, but not enough for her to notice it.

After dinner, Kacchan asked if could go talk a walk with Shizuku to the beach. He wanted to show how much stronger he had gotten. The two mothers nodded, but not forgetting that Kacchan better not touch her like a wild dog.

"Hell no hag!" He yelled back, before grabbing Shizuku's hand and walking out the door, giving her no chance of changing her clothes.

The street lights illuminate the empty streets. The two still held hands just like when they were kids. Shizuku wanted to keep the nostalgia, but she watched his hand slip out. They hadn't spoke until they reached the empty beach. 

"Kacchan! Let's race!" She suggested as soon as they arrived, "First one to reach the shore."

They competed just like when they were kids. All the sports they did, it was either him or her that was the victor. However three years made a difference. Kacchan's explosions were much more powerful. All the games they played became harder for her to keep up. Each one left her in the dust. She knew it was going to happen. Kacchan had a very strong quirk. Everyone praised him for being naturally talent. Not many people praised her even though she won many school competitions without the need of a quirk. She admired his quirk and took every chance she could get to analyze it before the next competition.

"Ready to give up nerd?" Kacchan chuckled.

"For once, I'm actually tired today," she laughed. It felt good to play with him like old times. The last game they just played was a parkour to the top of the lighthouse. She was still trying to be careful not ruining her new dress.

"You're letting your guard down. Are you sure you want to attend UA without a quirk?"

"Kacchan, it's okay! They removed the restriction a long time ago. Sure there hasn't been a first year that got into the Heroes Course, but still, I'm wanna be a hero!" She leaned towards the rail of the lighthouse. She could see the lights of Tokyo illuminate the sea.

"I see..." The two didn't say anything else, but stared at the sea. He sat down next her by her side and pulled her next to him. His hands were still hot from using his quirk. She grabbed his hand and observed it.

"Does your hand hurt after using this much explosion?" She rubbed the callouse around his palm, "Your hands are still soft in some parts, but if you don't take care of them, they might have an effect how strong the force is going to be."

"Yeah...Shizuku. I don't think it's a good idea to apply to UA. Or any school for that matter."

She frowned. Kacchan had always had a side to protect her, but he never was that rude to her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you even heard a quirkless hero? There isn't one in history since the pro-hero laws."

"Well, there's a first of everything!" She smiled, "No quirk is gonna stop me! I think with the right training, I can handle a villain or two. I spent a lot of my summer building up some muscles!" She poked her biceps to show how firm they were.

Kacchan grabbed her hand and gently guided her to the metal wall of the white tower. "Please Shizuku. It's not safe out there for you. I just beat you in those dumb games we played. There could be a villain as strong as me, and you won't be able to get out in time."

There was a pause between them before the distance between their faces became closer. Katsuki placed his callous hand on her face, rubbing on her freckles. She giggled slightly before her eyes stared deeply into his red eyes. Katsuki leaned closer until their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they knelted down on the metal floor. It's cold touch spread all over her lower legs.

A few minutes passed and he took the lead by biting onto her lips and inserting his tongue. Her eyes opened wide and her teeth guarded it.

His eyes opened, and he chuckled, "Really?"

"What was that?" She felt hot in her body. She had seen glimps of this stuff on her mom's romance DVD, but didn't really know why people do that. She wasn't interested in watching those movies as much as she enjoyed watching heroes. Now she kind of understand what were those movement for. 

"God, you really don't know what I'm doing? You really are a Deku. Let's go home," he stood up and she felt the weight off her. Instead of racing down the stairs, they just walked, but neither of them looked at each other. All there was the sound of their footsteps.

* * *

In her dream, she didn't let her teeth in. She felt his body touching her in places she didn't know felt so good. She gripped hard on his back has he started kissing her neck like those movies scenes she had seen. She woke up as soon as he reached his hand under her skirt.

"What was that?" She blushed, but she didn't know why it felt embarrassing, "He was trying to do that? But we aren't a couple!"

She smelled fresh eggs in the morning at her home kitchen. Her mind was still thinking about what Kacchan could have done. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her brush. Her massive curls untangled after a few strokes, but she thought about what her mom said.

She never got the chance to make her hair pretty, or even style it for that matter. She did like the compliments she got from her mom and Aunt Mitsuki, but Kacchan hadn't really said anything about her. She might as well give it a shot.

"I love the pigtails Shizuku!" Her mom chirped, "Aunt Mitsuki also got some new clothes from Tokyo as well. I just washed them, let's try them on!"

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a open collar white blouse that had ruffles on the side of her sleeves. She slipped on a blue pleaded skirt and black socks that reached up up on her thighs. Her hair was behind her back and she still couldn't believe how clothes make her a different person. Kacchan has to noticed this too.

"Also, Mitsuki just called that Katsuki forgot his wallet. So you could please bring it to him."

She nodded and grabbed the wallet. She walked down the street. Aunt Mitsuki had said he was at their school gate to meet some friends.

"Shizuku?" She turned around and saw her neighbors waving at her. They are a middle age couple and the wife was extremely happy. She squealled, "You look so adorable! Where did you get those clothes?"

"Aunt Mitsuki got them from Tokyo!" She smiled.

"Bakugous are back? That means Katsuki is back too. He's fifteen now. He's gotta be handsome by now."

"He definitely looks different. They were here last night," Shizuku scratched her chin.

The wife pouted, "And we missed that? You should have told us."

"Sorry, but I have to go meet him today."

"Are you on a date? Oh please have fun! Sorry to intrude!" The wife signalled her hand for Shizuku to go, but the green hair girl is dreading for the lady to ask for details. She had always been nosy.

She could see him a mile away at the park, before she could call out his name she heard a guy with hard skin chatting with Kacchan. She recognized him as Teru from the sole high school in the island. There were times she beat him in the relay race when they were in middle school. Kacchan has been a popular guy when they were young, so it wasn't surprising they met up after three years. There was also a boy with red hair, she didn't recognize, but he may have been a friend from Kacchan's school.

"Haha," Teru draped an arm around Kacchan, "You couldn't fuck her yesterday? That was a letdown. Maybe I should try again by telling her she should become a hero. She would eat that shit up."

"As if! Didn't matter though. I'm not touching a bitch without a quirk. She can keep her virginity because I ain't fucking that."

"Bakugo, you shouldn't say stuff like that behind her back. What if she hears you say that?" A guy with spikes red hair spoke to him.

"As if I care what that quirkless loser feels. She pissed me off last night about wanting to be a hero. I try to convince her it was useless to dream of that by trying to seduce her, but Deku gritted her teeth as if she listened to the old bag."

Has her ears been waxed? That didn't sound like her precious friend at all. Sure he talks rude, but he stopped saying mean things to her after some time. Even then, he wouldn't say stuff like that to her before. Just who is that person? Her breathing hitched and her chest started hurting. She had to get her answers.

"Kacchan," Shizuku stepped forward with tears pouring out of her eyes. The person wearing his face looked up with his eyes slightly widened, "Kacchan, how could you? We dreamt about this when we were kids! What happened three years ago!?"

There was a pregnant pause occurring as the group all eyed at him, slightly backing off as they didn't want to be in this storm that was brewing. Katsuki closed his eyes then reopened them, "Did it occur to you that people change on that amount of time? You don't have a quirk. No one is gonna like a useless hero unable to do her damn job. You weren't even a good sex partner either. Why the hell did those extra surround you like some goddess? I'm the one who is a genius. You're just a useless Deku."

She heard him called her Deku like when they were kids. When he first met her, he didn't know how to read it, so he misread it as Deku. It's been a name every time she does something he finds silly. Never before he used it as an insult.

"Dude. Knock it off!" The red haired grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm gonna be the Number 1 Hero in the world. Better than All Might! I'm gonna have a lot of heroes fighting for it, but I will not have a country hick quirkless loser being one them. If you so want a quirk, why don't you take a swan dive at the lighthouse. Maybe then you would get a quirk."

There it was. That snapped she heard in her mind. Whatever image she had of Kacchan disappeared and all there was standing in front of her was an asshole. She gripped his wallet as hard as she could. She took a step back, but then gave a good throw at the wallet. It landed right on his face. The force was so hard, Kac-Katsuki fell on his butt with the wallet still clinging on his face.

 _Did this she just knocked me back? With a throw?_ The wallet peeled off his face and blood started to trickle down on his nose.

"Hah, you couldn't block a throw from a quirkless country hick and yet you're trying to beat All Might? I don't care if you're a genius or talented like everyone says. You're nothing but a scum. You walk around with as if you get zero consequences. It's one thing to make a fool out of me. But crushing a person's dream and trying to break a girl's heart, it will bite you in the ass."

She pointed her finger at him, "Katsuki Bakugo! I will NOT give up as a hero. I will become a greater hero than you. Don't you dare underestimate me!" The green haired petite girl ran off into the distance.

"Whoa, she makes, 'throw like a girl' a compliment," the red haired guy grinned, "Told ya. She looks like she could really do it."

"Shut up, Kirishima," he grumbled. He observed the velocity of the throw. He barely even saw it coming. For someone who was quirkless, she had a lot of force that was as strong as his blast. A small blast. But still, how the hell did she do that?

Next to his left hand, was the wallet in question. It opened up like a book. On the see through pocket lies a picture of a younger Shizuku sleeping on a field of sunflowers with Katsuki also sleeping by her side. He quickly grabbed it before anyone else saw it.

She kept running as she held back her tears, _I can't believe I did that!! Stupid Kacchan! Just you wait Katsuki Bakugo._

Inko Midoriya had seen a lot of stunts her daughter pulled. She climbed trees as tall as a house. She could lift boulders that were twice her size. Hell, she even saw her jumped off a cliff and land without a single broken bone. What she did not expect her daughter coming home was her long curly green hair all chopped up and dyed black. Shizuku came in with her hair parted left with her eye covered like she was the grudge.

"Mom! I am changing schools! I want to go to Shiketsu! There is someone I have to beat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnnneee. Can't believe I finished... something... Probably because its a rewrite of the manga. I am debating if I should make Shiketsu an all boys school like the manga. Yes that does mean Camie is gonna be a guy. I am also debating who is gonna be the Kazuma in the story.
> 
> Edit. It’s Shoto. Sorry for those who mainly wanted BakuDeku. I’m the most inconsistent person lmao. My violin teacher always say, a woman can change her mind faster than the weather.


	2. Before the Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write at the seat of my pants a lot. I’m gonna be the kryptonite for grammar nazis and critics alike.
> 
> Instead of soccer tryouts, its the entrance exam. I've decided to make Shiketsu an all boys school with a twist. I had debated who was going to be Kazuma, but Todoroki won, no surprise. I was actually hesitant about it, sorry for those who thought its mainly BakuDeku. Bakugo will come back.
> 
> I ramble a lot. 
> 
> Guess its not gonna jump to Provisional Exam like I had planned. Kinda. I actually a prechapter 2 done with a different exam, and I finished in a day after the first chapter, but unlike the first chapter, I decided to take a step back instead of impulse upload. I kinda like this one better. I have rotating POV syndrome if that is a thing. There's going to be times I don't have a specific POV because I want everyone'a thoughts in.
> 
> Btw  
> Shizuku is gonna have the Ikeyamada Girl syndrome. Guys fall in love with her type. Weird awkward fanservice moments. Impossible feat that somehow having strength that should not possible. So beware of the cringe.
> 
> I wonder how many of you decide to read the manga, but if you did or read the summary on Wiki, what Tsukasa (Bakugo in the story) did was honestly much worse, but I toned it down, and keep in character with him. (And why its rated T instead of M) 
> 
> I actually reread her manga and then I remember why I didn't get to finish it 8 years ago. As much as I have appreciated the scanlation was honestly low quality on some chapters and there isn't an official release like So Cute It Hurts. I do hope more of her mangas get localized even if they are outdated. I’ve also went back to read Get Love as well. Finally after 8 years of waiting for updates. It’s hilarious.
> 
> Who would take Midoriya's place? Don't know yet for sure, but he most definitely will not have One For All. I don't have an idea for it yet even if I hand it to Mirio.

Katsuki had asked himself how did it come to this. The provisional exam had started, but he was already in his first strike. The person who tagged him was much smaller than Katsuki. It was a Shiketsu High Student with demeanor that was similar to  _him_.

Shaggy black hair, overlapping on the face. Dead eyes filled with an intent off getting a second tag, "——k—-?" He mumbled

His assailant looked at him confusingly for a moment.  _It’s not him._

Katsuki charged forward at the assailant with a right hook, but he missed as the assailant jumped above him, grabbing that giant gauntlet around his wrist. He was flipped over and then was pinned on the floor. The assailant was about to tag him once again, but he stopped, “No. I still need you.”

He recognized that voice.  _No! Why are you here?_

“Great to see you again, huh  _Kacchan_ , ” she hissed at his nickname.

“Deku.”

* * *

** Six years ago**

The old rundown lighthouse at the edge of the sea was Shizuku's favorite spot. Even though it used to be open to the public, not many locals would go visit it because of the brand new one that was built. Eventually, the owner of the lighthouse gave the girl the only key before he passed away when she was 9 years old. Shizuku didn't understand why people didn't want to go to there. It was just as beautiful as the other one, and in Shizuku's opinion, the lighthouse has a better view of Japan.

It didn't matter though, the lighthouse was hers and hers alone. Whenever she wanted to be somewhere else while her mom is a work, she would go here instead. There was only one person who went there with her.

It was not long after she received the key she had to show it to someone. The first person she went to was Kacchan. She practically dragged his butt to the top of the lighthouse. Surprisingly, he was one of the few kids who didn't go there until now. When he finally saw the view, his eyes would not look away from the scene. They could see the familiar ferry as a speck in the blue ocean.

"See that place Kacchan? You could see Japan everywhere from here. Pro Heroes are protecting Japan and pretty soon, you will be protecting this place soon."

_And so will I,_ She thought to herself.

* * *

** Three Years ago**

The news of Kacchan moving away broke her. Kacchan had received an offer from a middle school in Tokyo that prepared students to UA and other hero schools as well. The principal of their grade school recommeded it to his parents as their middle current school was not well equipped on quirk training. Kacchan's family immediately took on the offer and made new living arrangements. Shizuku would be walking by their empty house, occasionally entering with her mother to clean and house sit. Kacchan packed many of his stuff and all there was left was an empty bed and desk in his room.

The thought of not seeing Kacchan scared her and she begged him not to go. She knew she was selfish. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't find another person like Kacchan. No one could ever keep up with her than him. It felt like she will lose a part of herself once he leaves. There was no way he would ever want to be a pro-hero in this island. It’s far too peaceful. She knew she had to be a pro-hero as well if she wanted to be by his side, but no one believed in her as many started to doubt she will ever gain a quirk.

Unable to fight her tears, she ran to the lighthouse. She couldn't let her mother see herself like this. Her friends were no good either. She needed a place to calm down. Somewhere so she can hide her tears she had been holding up.

"Don't cry, Shizuku," she heard his voice, but she still covered her face between her knees. She didn't want Kacchan see her cry. It was a sign of weakness for her. She couldn't let people know she was weak, especially not having a quirk.

"Don't look at me! You're happy you're finally get to be away from me!"

"That's not true at all! I'm happy with you! You're the only person who gave their all and could beat me! Why do you think I rather be with you and not anyone else? You're the reason why I want to be a hero. To protect you and everyone!"

"Then I want to be a hero too! I want to be by your side as your lifelong rival!" Her tears stopped and she stood bold. She walked to the control center of the lighthouse. During her time at the lighthouse, she had a knack of learning the controls thanks to the previous owner. While the light has long since burned out, the speakers still worked. They played a slow music tune.

She saw the heads of people passing by turning their heads to the sound. Some smiled back and she waved back at them. Turning her head around, she shed a few more drops and smiled. Before her mind could process what to tell him next, she felt his arms wrapping around her. Kacchan was holding her tighter than he ever had. She knew he was nervous about leaving as well based on how fast his heart was beating. She accepted the hug and leaned on his broad shoulder.

"It's a promise. I won't be able to see you as often, but we can go to UA Heroics course and see each other every day. We will be heroes," she closed her eyes. She didn't hear him say anything. All he did was lean on her shoulders.

Soon he looked at her with a cocky smile on his face, "As if a quirkless country hick can be a hero." He quickly ripped her the buttons off her shirt, exposing her neck, "You're only good for this." He leaned in on her neck and bit her there.

Before she could feel the bite, she punched his face, which was surprisingly hard. She flinched and wondered why Katsuki became such a hardheaded fool. Her eyes opened and she felt her hand on a wall. Safe! She almost punched a whole on the wall. Like the times she did back at the Island. Holes cost money, and she definitely can’t get away if she damage someone’s property. She made enough holes to know how to fix them.

“That’s right. I moved out,” she sighed, sitting up, and scratched her hair, “Stupid! Stop dreaming about him! It’s about principle!” She tried to push herself up, but she felt needles poking on her back. Her back scars decided to ache after the throw she made at Katsuki. The punch she did also did not help. She had forgotten about her injuries and forgoes over straining herself while it was still healing. She slowly slipped out of her bed. She felt so free walking around in her own apartment naked without her mom berating her. She does hate to have this habit as it’s not city like. She went to bed with pajamas on, but it’s too hot for her. Maybe sleeping in pajamas on the first night was too much on the first day. She’s gonna have to start slow with just underwear. She grabbed her bra and panties and went to the bathroom.

She checked the clock to see what time it was 5 A.M. She has to get on the exam bus at 7:30. There was a lot of time to spare as she couldn’t sleep for another’s hour. She turned her back against the full body mirror. There was freshly red patch on her upper back. It stretched from her the base of her neck and near elbow length. Now that she had cut off her hair, she can’t hide the scars as much. Everyone in the island knew how she got her scars, but she still felt nervous about them. Plus the fact they haven’t truly healed is also a literal painful reminder. She felt fine a few days ago to as it didn’t impede her from the games she played with Katuski. After examining her back, she began her new morning routine.

She still can’t believe she is in the city even though she did wanted to spend her life in the Island had she failed to go to UA. Either choices would have been fine a few days ago, but now it just doesn’t sit right with her after what Katsuki said. She didn’t need a quirk to fit in, but what he said to her, she had to prove something, but what?

Whatever it was, that was the reason why the Shiketsu principal accepted her despite being female.

_ It was a day after she announced her decision to beat him. She arrived to Shiketsu meeting the principal. He was a good looking man in his 40, smiling warmly to Shizuku as she nervously sat in front of his desk, with his secretary close by, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Shizuku Midoriya.” He said in a kind voice._

_ “Thank you!” She said loudly, but covered her mouth, “Sorry! I’m just so excited to be in a hero school.”_

_ The principal chuckled, “Quite all right. We have many students that are like that too. I do have some questions I want to ask.”_

_ The secretary began writing down, “First, you are from that island. The crime rate is extremely low that no heroes are stationed there. What made you want to apply?”_

_ “Well for one thing, low crime doesn’t mean it’s exactly safe. The police here does an extraordinarily job protecting the island, but it also makes it have a target on it’s back. If I were to be a hero in this town, I want to help in every way I can because even vigilantism isn’t legal there. I hate the fact that I can’t sit and do nothing while waiting for the police if it gets severe.”_

_ “Second, even though you are Quirkless, you still want to apply here?”_

_ “I love quirks. I have an analysis of quirks of the people of my island! I often try to improve quirks of my community. For the longest time, my mother thought she could only pull small objects, but I’ve helped her figure out if she can also suspend the movements in air. We still wanted to see if she can push objects. I have thought about my mom pulling out small organs, but let’s not get into details. Anyway, I wanted to expand my knowledge of quirks. My school and the local Library don’t have a strong internet connection, and the Island only has three TV channels. I don’t get a lot access of new knowledge. I want to grow and expand it if I go to a school in Japan.”_

_ “I see. Lastly, are you aware this is an all boys school?” _

_ “Yes. I wanted to infiltrate as a boy, but faking an ID is a huge crime here with the abundance of criminals. And the long term effect when I do become a hero. I could lose my license if I do something like that. I have personal reasons why I want to go to Shiketsu, I know it’s selfish, but it can’t be any other schools.”_

_ “Given your circumstances, I am interested of having you as a quirkless student. You are still required to do the entrance exam, but you have only one task after that. You can say you are quirkless, but you must not reveal you are a female to the other male students. I will call you to my office a few times a week to report.” He handed her a packet, “This is your application process. It has the details of what you will need to do before the exams.”_

_ “Thank you! I will do my best!” Shizuku bowed and took the paper. The secretary stood up and escorted her to the door._

_ “I can’t believe I’m going to an all boys school,” Shizuku took a deep breath. It went a lot better than she expected. She hasn’t even told her mom about it either._

_ “He has taken an interest in you. We are risking our reputation for this, so please take this seriously.” The secretary eyed on Shizuku, “It’s good that you made yourself look like an actual boy, but I believe the principal would want you to be yourself when you are not in school. He told me to give you this wig, but it’s still your choice if you want to disguise yourself in public. Just be careful.” She handed a paper bag to Shizuku. Inside the bag was the said wig that had the same shade of green as her old hair. She touched it, letting her fingers run through. It was soft and smooth, much similar to her mother’s hair than her own. Before the haircut, her hair was kind of dry and it can get hard for her to brush it. This wig is much more manageable. Shizuku bowed and headed out the door._

_ Before the secretary opened the door, she gave Shizuku one more thing, “You will be in this situation for the three years, so you do have a safety precautions should things go south.”_

She grabbed the collar that was supposed to protect her. It didn’t look much, but there are some creases she could see that are supposed to open up when she is in danger. She placed the collar next to a stand that had an old photo of her before haircut. She opened the sliding glass door of her new balcony. She and her mom planned on having this apartment not after she applied to U.A. Shiketsu wasn’t a a bad distance either. The city air wasn’t something she was used to. Morning scent was rancid compared to the Island’s. Bile was filling up in her throat, but she held it in. It’s going to be like this everyday.

She took a long stretch like she does every morning though she still avoided to stretch where the scar is. As she was doing her stretches, she saw her neighbor’s door opening. A boy around her age walked out, she first noticed his half red and half white hair split down on the middle. He yawned when the sun hits his smooth skin and they met eye to eye.

“Good morning!” She waved and he waved back. They were six feet apart, but she quickly saw his scar. Immediately, she was curious how he got that, but he probably isn’t comfortable talking about it like she is with her own scars. He quickly turned away when he got a better look on her. Oh that’s right, she needed to be more modest. She grabbed a shirt that was her laundry drying up and put it on. When she did, he went back inside.

She felt dismayed, this boy is her neighbor for how long he will stay for three years. If she doesn’t need to hide herself as a boy at home, he might catch her going to school with her if she goes to Shiketsu in a boys uniform.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki is a boy with a few words. He just moved into his new apartment, and he just got a neighbor that he now has to feel awkward with. First she woke him up with a loud sound that knocked a few things off his shelf. When he noticed she was outside, he wanted to ask her if she could please be careful on the noise she was making. He did not expect the girl walking out wearing nothing but in her underwear. He quickly bolted back inside his room, covering his face in embarrassment. He can’t get it out of his head. She was really pretty when she smiled at him, he can’t deny that. Her hair was messy, but she had a really nice body to the boot. He shook his head, he didn’t want to think of his neighbor like that for the next three years. He just made a bold statement to his father, and it’s going to be wasted on suddenly moving.

Shoto won first place in the recommendation exam of UA. He was shivering in his body after using too much of his ice quirk. Frost builder up on his right side as he clutched it with his left hand. Heat began to emerge and he felt the warm sensation. He heard the footsteps of the second place student. That kid was much taller than him, he almost look like an adult than a freshman. When the ice in his body was slowing down, the guy used his wind quirk to catch up. That caused Shoto send a stronger blast, freezing his body even more. He had such a strong weakness.

“You’re just like your father,” the wind user spoke as he scowled. Shoto stood still as the wind user walked by. ‘Just like my father’, he pondered. He remembered his past self crying and his mother trying to defend him in front of his father. ‘Am I turning into that?’ He felt his left side sending flares on his iced right side.

I _f I go to UA, I will be in his shadow._ He had to do something. He didn’t know what was on his mind, but he immediately asked the principal if he could resign his registration. Since he was a minor, he still had to have his father’s permission. His mom was out of the picture, and his siblings were not his legal guardian.

It took all night, but his father eventually agree only if he had passed the entrance exam. He had to do his best, his biggest concern right now was his female neighbor was at the exam, dressed as a male student. On the exam bus’s bathroom. She quickly grabbed him by his collar, pulling him inside the small bathroom with her. She pushed him down on the thankfully closed toilet seat. The bathroom was still too small for two people. He immediately turned red, remembering what he saw that morning.

“I know what you’re thinking, but please don’t tell anyone!” She begged, as she was closely kneeing his crotch, “I will be out of your hair once the exam starts, but I  really  need to pass.”

“Is this a joke to you?” Shoto spoke, “You’re in an all boys school. Why are you attending that instead of other schools?”

“It has to be Shiketsu,” she looked at him with her eyes glaring at his own, and they kept staring at each other until they heard a knock. He could feel color draining from his face. One, did they not read the occupied lock?  Two, she’s leaving!?

She quickly got up and opened, “Sorry about that.” The student who needed to go as well looked at them weird. Shoto groaned, she had no clue what she had just implied.

“Ok, he looked really hot, but we are gonna be Shiketsu. We can’t date. Especially with other students. I won’t tell since it’s technically our last chance,” Shoto tried to protest, but closed the door to hide his embarrassment. Again. He locked the door and continued what he was going to do anyway.

* * *

She messed up! She messed up! How was she supposed to know her neighbor was going to the same way school as her? She should have taken the secretary’s advice and actually look different in public. There is a loophole right? Technically they weren’t students yet, so she should had some leeway. To get exposed before the first day is still just as bad. Shizuku reluctantly hoped the guy wouldn’t pass. So far she had not seen the guy approaching her after he finished his business. She grabbed her collar, the stupid thing is supposed to help her, but it didn’t trigger when she was exposed. Just what is it supposed to do?

“You’re mumbling,” the guy next to her spoke. It was the same guy who was also trying to get in the bathroom after them.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” She spoke in her low voice, thankfully she did had a naturally low voice to begin with. She took a second look at the guy she was sitting with. He was a giant compare to her, at most 6 feet. He was a mutant-type quirk user with grey skin and a jagged mouth.

“God, you look like a bug compared to me,” the giant sat down and pulled out his phone.

Shizuku pulled out her notebook to pass the time, she wondered who to write about. Now that she is outside the island, news about heroes are now up to date. The principal also supplied her a school phone for her to communicate, but she really doesn’t know how to make it work. She figured how to call and text her mother, but internet and social media is still foreign to her. The only app she got the hang on was the Hero TV news app unsurprisingly.

All Might was in the news again, the man of Shizuku’s hour. She really wanted to know what his quirk was. Many say it’s an enhancement quirk that boost his strength, but they don’t list it as that. He just comes and goes like water. She gently tapped her pencil in a rhythmic beat. The constant tapping caught the attention of her bus mate. He eyed at her writing her notebook before he noticed what was on her paper.

“Is that All Might?” He asked as she broke her trance. She looked at him for a moment like a deer in headlights. She nodded and he pointed at her notebook, “Can I see it?”

Her hand gripped a little, the guy noticed her body language, “I watch his videos all the time, even now. He’s one of the reason why I want to go to Shiketsu. What about you?”

“I’m actually from a island that is slow on the news. We don’t get feeds about any heroes as often. The only thing I ever watched was the time he saved 10 people in such a short time, but I memorized everything in that video.”

“Ahh, I know that one. That was his debut. No one left an impact like he did,” the guy held out his hand, “Shiki Amachi.”

“Izuku Midoriya,” she finally got to use her fake name. Her real name was meant for a girl anyway. She shook back. 

“I’m not going to lie, you really look like a girl.”

She briefly freaked out before she gave him the notebook to distract him, “It’s sloppy, so please don’t take it seriously.”

Shiki thoroughly read the pages. His eyes widen in excitement, “This is amazing, there is so much detail of him. The drawing is really good.”

“Aww shucks!” Blood rose on her cheeks. Everyone complimented her athletic skills, she couldn’t help but feel shy that someone read her notes. The last person who complimented her writing skills was her English teacher, but that was expected. Her eyes felt watery, and she smiled at him radiantly.

“I really hope if we do pass, we are in the same class,” he cleared his throat. He couldn’t help but think a smile like that could make his heart thump. He’s still a teenager, so hormones had to be acting up. He doesn’t recall when has he ever felt like that to a guy.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Two hours since they got on the bus and it stopped and the students hopped out, looking at their surroundings. They were in the middle of a mountain surrounded by trees, in an area that didn’t look like the city. Shizuku could tell they were at least 400 meters below the top of the mountain they were on and around 600 from the ground. When they all got out, they were greeted by a team of heroes. Three women and a man wore idol outfits in different colors, paws on their hands like gloves, fur trimmed boots, and blocky antennas that resembled like cat ears. They posed, each reciting a line.

“Rock on with sparkling gaze!” Said Red squatting in a lunge position with her paws sticking out on the direction of her left bent knee.

“We’ve come to lend a paw!!!” Said Yellow, lunging the opposite leg and leaning her torso towards her right, paws out.

“Coming out of nowhere...” Said Brown, standing taller than his partners, left claw above his head.

“Stingingly cute and catlike!” Said Blue, right claw above her head.

“Wild, Wild Pussycat!” They said in unison.

The participants applauded the hero team. They released their pose and stood in a line. When they lined up, Shizuku noticed a small boy looking at them annoyingly.

The blue one, named Pixie Bob bowed quickly, “Welcome future heroes, great to have you all here. We will be leading your exam.”

The red one, Mandalay stretched out her arms. “This whole area is our territory, you’re goal is to either reach for the top of the mountain or the bottom. But there is a catch, you have to find which side is your principal is located.”

The yellow one, Ragdoll perked, “If you choose the wrong side, your points will be heavily deducted. This exam is a search mission to find your missing principal.”

The brown one, Tiger crosses his arms, “Heroes don’t beat up villains. Our goal is to protect and save civilians. If showboating is your goal, then your resolution is shallow.”

“We have clues all over the forest that can help you find where he is, but it won’t just be a walk in the park. Villains or monsters could be in your way.” Said the peppy Ragdoll.

“Points are determined what clues you find and how you will subdue my magical beast,” Pixie Bob summoned a small monster from the ground, “I hope you are prepared to explore the Beast’s Forest.”

The four heroes split in two and jumped at different directions. They left the boy alone who was still glaring at the participants. Many of them grew concerned, even if it’s normal to have kids be independent.  _This is private property! You are free to use your quirks!_ They all heard Mandalay in their mind.

“Telepathy! All of us heard her. There is at least 50 of us on this bus and she sent it to all of us. How far does it reach? She’s at least 30 meters from us when she sent it,” Shizuku started writing on her notebook.

“Hold it pretty boy, you should really focus on the exam that her quirk,” Shiki gave a pat on her back. She felt a sharp pain on it, dropping her notebook.

“Ouch! Please don’t do that. I had an injury about a year ago and it’s still healing!” She placed her hand on her bad spot.

“Shoot! I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, but after the exam. Come on, we should stick together for this.”

“I appreciate it,” She didn’t want to say this, but this was rather a breather for her that the exam was on the mountains. During the ride, she had a clue where he was. He chose this mountain on purpose. Most of the kids live in the city, they would take much longer than she would. Shizuku could feel her stomach churning knowing this exam was catered for her, and the fast route was to choose that direction. Even though it’s a different mountain, it’s not different from home.

_Huh, too hard for a Quirkless girl, yeah right, Katsuki._ She might as well use her time to look at other people and their quirks. Just as she took a step, everything around her shook. Dirt started moving around her feet all going to a single spot. The ground gathered rose up, morphing into a single shape. Tree roots twisted around and limbs formed like it was it’s skeleton. A body appeared, then it’s neck. It had no eyes when the head appeared, but there were fangs baring at her. It opened its mouth and made a “snarling” noise. This was the Beast’s Forest after all. Shizuku took a deep breath, letting fresh pine filling her lungs.  _Just like home_ _,_ she smiled,  _even with that beast._

Before she could get close to Shiki, an icy path was formed stabbing the monster in half. It also divided Shizuku from her possible friend. Shizuku tried pounding the ice wall to get a response, but the floor grew weak and she slid down the mountain at an alarming rate on her side. A tree was in her path, and she braced herself into position to land on the tree’s trunk. Another ice pillar formed and it pushed her up, changing her stopping strategy. Now she was really going to hit the tree. Before she could think, she felt a soft crash. The momentum had stopped and cold sensation touched her left cheek. Her biceps were grabbed by two pairs of hands. Her left was also feeling a cold too. She cautiously opened her eyes was inches close to the face of a red and white haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised how motivated I was with this so far. I’m quite nervous about this since I don’t think I’m that great at writing just yet. I wished I had gotten more practice growing up. Anyway, I had completely revamped the entrance exam. Hell the entrance exam was already completed in the original draft I had and got to accepta. I made a list of OC characters that I’m gonna call them actors because I’m lazy with names and quirks. Shiki is obviously one of them. Now to figure out what to do. If there’s something off, I will try to revise it for future readers or bring it up in a future chapter. Apologies for the suffering in advance, and thank you.


	3. Panther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to write this, but thank you so much for Kudos. I get so nervous about posting.  
> This chapter got pretty long, which I was proud, but the mood changed, so I spilt them in two. The next chapter would be out pretty soon. I’ve officially typed more words than the last genderbent fanfic I made years ago lmao.

Shizuku was eye to eye with the guy who knew about her secret. She slowly tried to back away from him, but the floor was still too slippery for them to stand up. Her footing slipped again and she fell backwards with the guy falling with her. She winced again at her back injury has now reached to her arm as she felt pressure from him grabbing it. Her face was right on his chest, and she could feel cold on his right side and warmth on his left.

"Please let go of me," she groaned, but did not push him off. The boy did once he saw how close they were. They both sat down, inches apart from each other. Shizuku rubbed where the pain was, taking deep breaths to relieve the pain.

"Are you injured?" The boy asked, looking at her gripping her right shoulder.

"It's an old injury. I need a good rest, but I am trying to not strained myself. If you excuse me, I believe I said I will be out of your hair," Shizuku stood up looking around her surroundings. She fell a good amount of height when she slid. She saw a couple participants simply walking either up or down, but with the way the monster appeared, there could be another strike again. She walked to a tree and scaled up with ease, even with her bad arm. That tree she was on was not the tallest, so she jumped to the next tree. Shoto watched how she moved around the trees like a squirrel.

Shizuku thought to herself on what to do next. Pixie Bob's quirk allows her to control the soil of the mountains. That's how the beast are made, but she hasn't moved any of the trees since it would change the terrain. Trees look the same for some participants who never been hiking before. An unrooted tree would be an easy landmark. Now she had to find hints on where the principal is. Earlier the ground wasn't slippery, she believed Pixie Bob had done that on purpose, so that tree had to be a clue. She had reached the top of the tree, her eyes watched the area like a hawk. She stopped when she saw the big fat giveaway. It didn’t take long for her to find it nor did she needed clues. She knew where he is now! Just as she was about to climb down, the ground shook again, creating a new beast. This time the beast was moving up, trying to knock her down the tree she was on.

There goes the tree theory. Though the beast wasn’t destroying the trees, it was still aiming for her, so Shizuku was not safe on the trees either. Not wanting her to fall off, the ice boy sent another wall of ice to the earth beast tearing it again. Shizuku observed his quirk, thinking on what she could do for him. He is only shooting them from his right side. It looked so easy for him to do such a thing like that, but he was slightly slower than last time. His movement ruined his tempo and he slipped on the floor. The earth began carrying him away. Quick to her feet, she jumped branch to branch like the furry creature with her left arm. She was ahead of him and went to the lowest branch she could find. She hanged upside down and used her legs to hook on the branch, "Quick! Build an ice pillar and grabbed my hands!"

The ice shot him up and their hands linked. The earth was no longer carrying him away. She swung her whole body and tossed him up the next branch. The muscles on her back ached, but she pushed through. She lifted herself up after that, "Are you okay?" she asked, her head tilted. She sat on the branch with her legs wide open and her palms on the branch in the middle of her legs. The boy on the other hand was struggling to stay balance. "You are definitely not used to tree climbing," she laughed, "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Though, now that you know my secret, it's not my actual name, it's Shizuku."

"Shoto Todoroki. No. I never climbed a tree before," he wobbly slid to the trunk of the trees, keeping his balance. He looked at her and could see her still trembling despite looking confident on tree climbing. "I will ask again, why are you here at an all boys school? They have a sister school called Seiai."

She shook her head, “Shiketsu is UA's rival school. Again, I have personal reason why Shiketsu. No other school, not even Seiai can do. I've already discussed it with the principal, but now I'm in a dilemma. I wasn't supposed to let the other male students know I was a girl."

"If you were concerned about that, you could have just left me alone or sabataged me. I actually could go to UA, but I have my own reasons to join Shiketsu."

"So we are basically on the same page," she grinned, "You have your reason, I got mine. We should really work together for this."

Shoto glared, "I'm not here to make friends."

Shizuku brows furrowed. He doesn't have the same resolve as being a hero, just like Katsuki. She knew the look on his face. Spitefulness. It's what she has been feeling as well lately, "Do you have a clue where the Principal is?"

"He's on top of the mountain. That's why Pixie Bob's quirk is making us lose our track. We wouldn't reach the top.”

She shook her head, she used her one arm and climbed higher, “Follow me. I’ll pull you up.” He shook his head and was attempting to slide back on the ground. She frowned and grabbed him by his shirt, “Just do it. I won’t ask anymore.” He nodded and followed her.

He was cautious about her arm, carefully following her instructions on how to find the best footing. She grabbed his foot a few times to get a good step from a tree branch. They found a spot that had a clear view of the forest. The sky was a nice hue of blue with clouds floating up there. Shizuku pointed to her left and they saw smoke puffing from a building that resembled a cat. It was at the base of the mountains, “They really made no effort,” said Shoto. He flicked his wrist, created another ice sculpture that was similar to a slide and used it to slide down. Shizuku followed him as well.

The cold wind rushed past her cheeks, gravity was pulling her down, but it was not a fear of falling that made her scream. She let out a joyful sound out of her mouth as she was safely descended on the ground. Her adrenaline was pumping high and she jumped straight at Shoto, grabbing his hands, “That was amazing! I would love to slide down again! It was like snowboarding on a mountain! It’s fun!”

“What?” He was taken about at the remark. He didn’t see using his quirk like that fun. It was something he had to do to bring them down both safely. His right hand started to warm up the longer she held it with glee. He shook her hands off, trying not to think of her face and walked. He stopped to turn around when he only heard his footsteps, “What are you doing?”  
  
”I’m the one who showed you where the base is, and you’re going the wrong way too.”

Before he said anything back, they heard a scream of pain. Shizuku immediately rushed to see who had screamed. Three students surrounded by one boy who was on the floor in pain. They didn’t look like they were friends with the boy on the ground, “Thanks for that clue dweeb,” the tallest one smirked, “Do us a favor and give up.” On the guy’s hand was a small compass. A person with normal eyes would not find it that fast. Even Shizuku would not find it that fast, not that she would need it.

The boy clutched his leg, Shizuku could tell it was injured from the distance she was at. They haven’t noticed her yet, but she could not rush in and stop them. She gripped her bad arm, those guys were not playing fair. She wondered how can they be heroes if they act like that to one guy. She smirked, “Todoroki. Can you make me ice stones that are this big?” She used her fingers to indicate the size of a golf balls. She smiled, Never thought I get to play this game.

_At age four, while kids were learning their quirks, Shizuku became one with the forest. She learned how to hide in the trees every time she was being chased by the boys, including Katsuki, who were picking on her due to being quirkless. The first few times, she was scared. She stayed on the trees until most of them went home, with Katsuki the last one to leave due to his competitiveness. As she got better, she started to enjoy the look on their faces when they could not find her. An idea popped in her head how she could actually have fun with this. While hiding, she told them to find her as she was the villain. Acting like they were heroes could boost their egos. She told them to play the game, Heroes and Robbers. They had to find her or she will catch them herself. The first attempt was a failure. She was caught by them and didn’t catch one. However, the boys liked the game, so it became a habit after school. She runs, she hides, they look, they find, they catch. Though the game ran too long, they were too tired to even hit her anymore. Each game they had done, she got better until Katsuki was left._

_“I will find you Deku!” He yelled, looking around in the leaves of the sky. She had three acorns left on her hands. She still hasn’t perfected her aiming just yet. Katsuki had his own set of rocks to aim at her. The trees rustled right above him and the boy quickly turned around, boosting his throw with his explosion quirk. Though the aim was so much better than hers, the blast was much stronger than usual. It collided with the branch she was standing on and snapped. Shizuku slid off the broken branch that was still held by a few strands still holding it. She was still ten feet above the air. Scared Katsuki held his arms up._

_“Deku let go! I can catch you!” His voice was scared and the kids were also concerned as well. Shizuku began crying, shaking her head. Katsuki growled, “Stop being stubborn! Just give up and let me catch you.”_

_“No! I can do it!” She cried out. With her legs, she swung forward and backward. The boys watched in horror as the branch was going to fully break off at any moment. Not yet, she told herself. Just a little more._

_“Stop it Shizuku!” Katsuki called out her full name, but she didn’t noticed. Another stem broke off, lowing her down, but she still would not let go._

_There! As soon as she lets go, the branch fell off. She was flying in the air for a moment, but she found a good branch to land on. She landed on her stomach and gripped tightly. When the rush in her settled down, she carefully climbed back on the branch._

_“Safe!” She let out a huge breath of relief. She opened her eyes, and saw the boys she had caught were still looking at her in shock. Katsuki wasn’t there on his spot as well. “Kacchan? Where did you go?”_

_She surveyed to ground, but stopped when she felt something holding her. Katsuki reappeared right behind her on the branch she was on. His body was shaking and he started crying, “Don’t do something stupid like that! You don’t have a quirk! What if you fell and none of us caught you? You could die!”_

_She didn’t say anything else and cried with him._

I was still fine though _. Ever since then, the boys stopped chasing her, but instead walked home with her. They haven’t played a game like that either, but Shizuku still trained all alone behind their backs with her aiming skills improved._

_It’s ironic the last thing he told me to do was kill myself_. She gripped the ice harder, surprisingly it doesn’t melt that fast.

Shizuku scaled on a tree without using her arms, jumping branch to branch. The boys looked around, but saw nothing, dismissing it was a squirrel or quite possibly, a monkey climbing. Shoto eyes widened when he saw that feat. She was walking around the trees gracefully, and the boys are not noticing how close she was getting. She lightly stepped on another branch by a tree, right above them. She picked a stone she stuffed in her pocket and chucked it. The stone it the arrogant guy’s hand and he immediately dropped it. He grabbed his hand in the response to pain.

“What the-“ She threw another one his forehead, then two more on the guys that was standing dumbfounded, before more came to attack them. Each impact was strong as a BB gun bullet. The guys ran away after being pelted by the barrage of pebbles. Then the ground slid below them pushing them above the hill.

They all heard Mandalay’s voice in their heads, _Don’t worry about them, they will be disqualified from exam. There are enough compasses around for everyone to use._ Shizuku smiled and looked at the injured boy. As usual he was slightly taller than her, but right now he looked so small and frail. Shizuku jumped back an forth on two trees to land safely, “Are you okay?”

“Is this something I should say yes or no? I’m in pain, yes,” the guy picked up his glasses, “You did not need to help me.”

“Now what kind of person I would be if I did that?” She grabbed his sprained leg. The boy freaked out and tried to pull it back.

“What are you doing? I said I don’t need your help.” The boy shook. Shizuku lifted his legs, linked her leg around his good leg, sitting near is lap, with his chest close to her back. His face turned red, and he could smell the lavender scent she had on her hair, “Get off me!”

He tried to struggle himself out, but she pulled up his pant leg. The skin on his leg was bloody red, it was a huge rash, but what had caused it? The bully or ground was one of them. She pulled out a first aid kit she had in her jacket pocket. She opened the gauze and placed it on his leg. She pulled a roll of bandages and wrapped around his leg, “There, that’s all better!” She grinned, satisfied with her handiwork.

The boy looked away, trying to lean back as much as he can, “Can you now let go of my legs please!” Shizuku untangled herself, her rear was facing the boy for a brief moment. The boy took a breath out, “I was not expecting some kind of lap dance from a guy.” He couldn’t help but think that Shizuku-disguise-as a boy, has a nice ass like a girl, but he doesn’t know she is a girl.

“What’s that?” She tilted her head, her eyes were too pretty for him to look at.

“Nothing, just leave me alone!” He sprinted away, grabbing the compass, “If you already know where the principal is, just save it.”

“Oh dear,” she looked at him wondering whether she should tell him or not.

“Your approach needs a lot of working,” Shoto said as he had witness the entire thing. The way she dressed his wound was not something an EMT would do even if the end results was good.

“Are you going to walk away too?” She asked. Shoto did a pregnant pause. The way she moved around the trees wasn’t just like a squirrel or a monkey. She was a black panther in a jungle, hiding in the trees, watching her prey letting their guard down.

He only had one question, “Can you help me climb?”

* * *

A few quarters passed, and they avoided most of the beast. Shoto listened to Shizuku’s instructions had suggested to step on which branches. He became quite a fast learner and he also used his ice to make foot holds to help them climb easier. The ice on his body was getting worse though. At any moment, he was going to have frost bite. She was wondering why it was taking long for it to happened even if his body was adjusted to the cold. She guided Shoto to climb another tree, following him just below. They reached a spot that was not obscured by trees. Shizuku noticed a landmark.

“Hey!” She pointed at the base, it was similar to a campsite and one of the buildings was similar to a long cat barn, “We are just right there!”

As they were about to slide down, the soil began moving again. A new beast was formed and it was much larger than the last ones. The beast slammed on the tree they were on top on Shoto threw ice at it, but it was weaker than the other ones he had sent. The beast head froze, but it snapped off. Once the ‘skull’ regenerated, it head butted the tree. The tree shook, they tried to hold on tight in response, but Shoto lost his grip and began falling. His body was getting too slow to summoned another ice. Shizuku wrapped her legs on a tree branch, her back arched, with both arms open. She caught him as he was in her reach. The impact of the the catch slightly loosen her grip on the branch. The movement swung Shoto back and his head hit the branch. Shizuku felt the heavy fear when she heard the thud. She picked him up and looked at his face. His eyes were not in focus, his head was bleeding, but he could still move. There was no time to bandage him. The beast was still here. She placed him on a branch that was stable and watch him at least wrap himself around the branch. With his right hand and the strength he had, he flicked it, shooting ice shards at the beast. The beast flinched, but it aimed it limb where Shizuku was. Shoto sent a trail of ice to the beast and it was very close to her. Ice fell on the ground and broke off its limbs.

The beast was not giving up, it’s attention was now on Shoto, who hung limp because his body was getting colder and his mind was slipping. Shizuku leapt downwards, with her right fist smacking the beast on it’s head. She screamed as the shocking sensation stabbed her shoulder, but the beast started to crack. Before it became loose, she jumped back, and landed on the branch Shoto was on. The beast crumbled away into the dirt.

She took deep heavy breaths with her heart pounding on her chest. She wasn’t tired, she still had a lot of stamina, but the monster was still scary. Shoto’s ability to destroy monsters made her realized how much of a gap she had with quirk users like him. She shook her head denying the difference she lacked.

Shizuku attempted crawl to him, but she slammed on the branch. Her right arm was completely numb. She can barely move her fingers without feeling anything. She didn’t know what to do now. If she was alone, she could hide in the large trees and avoid anymore beast, however she could not leave the boy. The boy was shivering to the core of his body and frost around his skin was getting bigger. She saw some of his blood freezing as well. “Don’t do that!” She cried, with her moving hand she placed a gauze on his head and waited for the blood to stopped. Once the blood had stopped, she had him put his hand on the gauze while she grabbed her remaining bandages. She placed on end on her mouth and used her left arm to wrap around it. He was stubborn, she noted. She finished tying the bandages up and check his vitals. Her hand felt warm and she could see steam came out of him. “You could use heat?” That was the reason why she felt warmth from him.

“I use it to maintain my body temperature. Just go,” he groaned any moment he was at his limit.

** Shoto Todoroki **

** Quirk: Half Cold-Half Hot **

** Description: The ability to summon ice on his right side, and fire on his left side. For personal reasons, he does not use his fire side. **

Shizuku looked at the injured boy. The ice was slowly melting on his skin, his head wound was still bleeding. It was her fault he was like this, he tried doing things by himself, but he ended being hurt because of her. She shook her head and picked him up. Shoto tried to move away, but she gripped harder. He stopped when he saw the tears falling on her eyes. He didn’t mean to make her cry like that. The sight of her crying reminded him his own mother sadness and why she cried.

“If you struggle you will fall,” she placed him over her back, the scent of lavender whiffed his nose. She looked down. If she jumps tree to tree, his head will shake. She carefully climbed down to the lowest branch she could go to, “I need you to make another ice slide. It doesn’t have to be super sturdy. One with a less steep ramp.” With his last amount of strength he summoned ice that was just tall enough for her to step on. The downward slide was much slower and she cautiously held him still. The ice was frail and shattered when she landed on the ground.

“Thank you, Todoroki,” she smiled reassuringly. His eyes closed, immediately Shizuku became frantic, “Todoroki! Don’t pass out! Stay awake!”

_It’s alright!_ Mandalay ‘spoke’, H _e’s just unconscious. Send him straight to the base. We will take care of him._

Shizuku wondered how Mandalay was able to know what was happening. Could she read thoughts? She was able to know Shoto was unconscious, and she has not seen any cameras around either. Mandalay is a heroine so she put her trust to her. The last 30 minutes lasted hours in her mind as she reached the destination with an unconscious boy on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mandalay can only send messages, but imagine if she can do a two way communication. Kinda would drive anyone crazy if it was something that wasn’t turned off. Next chapter is pretty light and comedic.


	4. After The Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter as of now.

At a distance, Shizuku could see Mandalay and Pixie Bob.

"Oh look! We have our first two contender!" Mandalay smiled. Pixie Bob was pouting for some reason, before carrying the boy to the base with Shizuku’s eyes following him. She watched Shoto being carried to the building. Five minutes later, Pixie Bob walked out stomping each foot, glaring at the girl. It wasn’t something that made Shizuku uncomfortable. She knew what a bully glare was, but she was confused why Pixie Bob is looking at her funny.

The principal was sitting on the picnic table, having lunch on a plate, "Three hours since the exam started. The girls said it would take around that time. You even carried someone with you."

"I would have been there quicker, but I couldn't leave him alone. Those beast were crazy!" Shizuku sighed, looking around her surroundings.

Pixie Bob pointed at her, "Exactly my problem! You literally let my precious kitten deal with the beast while you hanged around like a monkey for the most part."

"He still would have gotten lost though. Those clues you gave were not helpful for the city folks! The exam was so unfair for them! I felt so bad when I saw the others being absolutely lost."

"Midoriya," she turned to the principal, "I want to know. Before, you wanted to go to UA correct?"

"Yes?"

"We change entrance exams every year to avoid our participats trying to plan things out. UA this year have students fight against giant robots. How would you fair with them? They aren't like the giant beast Pixie Bob made. They could destroy buildings and last time I checked, you were climbing on trees."

"I probably struggled more," Shizuku mumbled, she wasn’t from the city, but climbing buildings would be illegal to practice.

"And what about those who have a more subtle quirk? They probably would not stand a chance either. Exams take time to plan. It was by chance I chose this place. Please don’t assume I did it for you.”

"Yes," her head was lowered.

"We don't have time or resources to accommodate everyone with different needs to be come a hero. I do have a strong belief that anyone can become a hero no matter what if they put their minds to it. Even if they didn't get to shine this year, there is still another chance for them next year. Even if they don't get to be a hero during their high school year, they can still have people interested for which school they came from. It was by chance I had chosen to host this years exam here. It had nothing to do with your background. You came here at your own merit. So please be happy you are here. One step closer to become a hero." The principal placed a hand on her head and ruffled it. Shizuku could see the warmth in it, and the knot she had in her stomach relaxed.

"Ephebo," whispered Pixie Bob. A vein popped on the principal and he bonked her on the head. Shizuku could hear a pen dropped when he did that.

"You're one to talk. You just called one of my future students a kitten with hungry eyes. Don't act so innocent. I can't wait to hear what Endeavor finds out what you want with his son." The two of them started to grab each other's hands and started pushing them.

Mandaly patted the disguised boy's shoulder, "Oh boy they are at it again. I just got them to stop being petty with each other. Those two go way back." Mandalay redirected her attention to them, "You two do realized we have kids present? Especially you Principal."

It got them to stop, but they still glared at each other. Shizuku made a weak laugh before noticing the young boy again. If she saw him here, that meant he walked here on foot. She pointed at him to Mandalay, "Who is that boy?"

"Oh, that's my nephew Kouta. I'm his guardian," Shizuku walked to the boy, his eyes beaming at her with rage.

She bent down just a little to give him eye contact, "Hello! I'm Izuku-" she felt a punch in her absent neverland region. He may be little, but he packed a punch. Shizuku hesitanted. It hurts enough for her to squeal, but how much does it hurt on a guy? Men are more vulnerable, so...

"OH MOTHER OF PAIN YOU---AAHHH," She tried to exaggerate as much as she can. She rolled on the ground and laid on her side. Silence stunned them before the principal spoke.

"They know Midoriya. You're good," the principal laughed.

"Oh," she stood up, dusting herself, it's still hurting, now she has two things to watch out.

"Kouta! That's no way to treat a lady!" yelled Mandalay, hitting the boy's head with her giant paw.

"Whatever, they are all stupid being heroes," the boy walked away. Shizuku noted the boy has a fuse similar to young Katsuki. He was just as rude as this boy, but deep down Katsuki was still nice. This boy wasn't honest with his feelings. Reminiscing her memories with her old friend brought some tears in her eyes. Kouta was startled by the look on her face, he lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

Shizuku pulled his hand with her good arm, stood up holding them, and smiled, "Thank you! You are forgiven."

"That's right. We know you're a girl," Pixie Bob placed an arm around her, "Look at you, surround by testosterone. I wish I could be in your position. Have you already found a target?"

"You know we have a policy on dating," the principal intervened.

"As if the students will listen. It won't be long before the boys start noticing her charm." Pixie Bob shook her, but Shizuku flinched, letting go of the kid's hand. Her peppy demeanor dropped, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I overstrained myself. Earlier, I punched one of the beast, now my arm is numb. It always had hurt, but these few days I went over my limit.” She rubbed her back with the good arm.

“You should have told us!” Pixie Bob grabbed Shizuku’s jacket and made a makeshift sling. The two ladies walked together and went to the medic. Shizuku felt the AC hitting her skin and she entered the white room that was the size of an infirmary. Pixie Bob walked back to the front. There were lots of beds for students and a couple of medic staff. Shoto occupied one of the beds and was sleeping soundly. The doctor in the room carefully examined her arm, then gave her a proper sling.

“I need to check your back later, so please do not strain your arm,” Shizuku nodded and walked out, glancing a look at Shoto one more time. The principal was at the front waiting for her, looking at her sling.

"Well, at the very least tomorrow, it's going to be a written exam," the principal sighed, "Those we can accommodate. You will be typing answers instead with your less dominant hand and we will give you more time if typing takes you longer."

"That's good to here," Shizuku placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was still thumping from excitement, but she still yearned for more, "What can I do now? I have seen some that are completely lost. They won't be able to find you for another couple hours."

Mandalay laughed, "Wow, you can tell from that? Well, Ragdoll has her search quirk, so being lost isn't an issue. Once she is able to look at someone, she can tell exactly where they are. Other than that, we have your lunch ready. It’s already outside. After that, you're free to do whatever you want. You're already doing great for the exam."

"Thank you," Shizuku bowed and went to the table. She saw the plate with pork cutlet. That’s her favorite food! She gleefully tried to dig in but her dominant hand was not working.

“Oh, you’re right handed,” The principal said, “Do you need to be fed? I can ask one of the staff to help you.”

Shizuku shook her head, “I got this! I did it before when I first had this injury. No offense, as much as I love pork cutlet, I wish it was rice balls it would be easier with my left hand.”

“We could change it to rice balls-“ before he could finish, Shizuku grabbed the rice and mixed it with the sauce. She made a fistful with her left hand and placed it in her mouth. The taste was wonderful, it was just as good as her mother’s but nothing is better than her mom. She carefully made sure none of the sauce fell. Mandalay and Kouta eyes widen when they saw that, and Pixie Bob wheezed. The principal sighed and shook his head as they watched the girl eating her food. He took a step in the back and picked up his phone. After she was done, Mandalay and Kouta made a mental note that they would try to forget what just happened. Pixie Bob on the other hand could feel this is blackmail material.

She washed her hands after she cleaned herself. She knew what she wanted to do and looked at Kouta, "So, I got out done by a 6 year old. How did you do it? Climbed trees or did Pixie Bob slid you up?"

Kouta backed off, "Why do you care?"

Shizuku put her movable hand on her side, "I grew up in the mountains. I feel my pride is more damaged than the punch you gave me. Would you like to play a game with me?"

"You're still going to play after the mountains?" Kouta looked up.

"You look bored out of your mind. I have all the stamina I need. I just can't use my arm for a while," She noticed a ball near the porch of the waiting station and picked it up with her foot. Kouta was slightly awed at the feat, "Do you like soccer?"

"Just kicking it though," the boy shrugged.

Shizuku lifted the ball and started dribbling with her left foot. She bounced it twice, leg rolled and dribbling it again. Kouta's eyes widen with a small glee, but turned away. She kicked the ball to him, rolled on his feet, hit and rolled a foot away from him. Kouta started at the ball and gave in to kicking it back to her. Shizuku lifted the ball off her foot and dribble again.

"How did you do that?" Kouta asked.

Shizuku smiled, "I can show you the basics."

* * *

Like Shizuku said a couple of hours had passed and a few more students showed up, some, including the injured boy she met walked to the medic for checkup. Some were disqualified and were sent home. All the participants have been accounted for and Ragdoll and Tiger reunited with the group. Shizuku spotted Shiki and waved at him to walk over. The three of them started to play with each other before more joined in. They all decided to make a game out of it, but made sure to play easy around Kota. It was split into two teams of 5.

Shizuku, Shiki, Kouta, and two others players named Hikaru and Kanato. Other team consist Ken, Toki, Haru, Tetsuya, and Satsuki. No quirks are allowed, basic rules of attack and defending. Goal keepers were Hikaru and Tetsuya. The match started when one of the participants blew the whistle. A crowed was formed around them watching the game.

At the 15 minute mark, Players were familiar with each other styles. Shizuku played mostly forward, scoring the first point. Toki was a good defender as he blocked most of her shots, while Satsuki retaliated with revenge points. She ran across the field both sides either assisting her teammates or stealing the ball back. This time she moved the ball to the goal, but Toki tried to slide and steal the ball. It wasn't successful and Shizuku tripped and fell on her face.

Toki panicked, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He leaned forward and his hand was placed on the ground.

Shizuku rolled on her back, at the very least she didn't fall on her right side, "No worries!" She smiled as if she didn't have a care. She rolled too close to him and her face was nearly touching his hand. Toki was relieved and helped her up. She had her revenge for the next few points.

29 minute mark, twenty seconds left and the score was tied 7-7. Whoever has the ball would have to kick it. While the game was happening, Shoto was regaining conscious and left the white room without the staff noticing. He slowly got out and heard cheers from other participants. He walked over to see what was going on, but was not really paying attention. He stood where the goal was. Shizuku was cornered by Haru and she couldn't pass it to someone. That was fine, she had a trick that can fool her opponent. She pulled the ball back and kicked it with her heel.

The ball was high in the air and Shizuku jumped as high as she could and kicked the ball in mid air at her hardest. The ball flew across the field, zipping past many players, wind passing through them. They all watched the ball heading straight into the goal, slamming on Shoto's face. Everyone froze. The sound was loud, the force pushed Shoto so far back, he slid on the ground at least 3 feet where he stood. Shizuku covered her mouth and a dreading guilt enveloped her. Again, she had cause an injure to the boy’s head.

She ran to him, carefully picking him up, “I’m so sorry!” She wailed, “Please don’t die!”

The nurse was called and checked his head. Luckily, he was unconscious again, and dragged him back to the infirmary. Silence was made to pray for him. They looked at her, then the ground where the ball was, and at her again.

It was Satsuki who broke the silence, "It’s not your fault, things happened when the adrenaline gets you. We all accidentally use our quirks sometimes."

"I didn't use my quirk," Shizuku could feel herself shrinking.

"That kick was insane! How was that not a quirk?" said Ken.

"I always kicked this hard," she had to say it, "I'm quirkless. I just hurt him with my own strength."

Before they made a comment about her being quirkless, they were distracted by a loud noise.

"All right everyone!" The principal had two trays in his hands, smacked them together loudly, "It's now dinner time, after that take a bath, then we will send you guys home. Robes are provided and your clothes will be washed while your bathing. We have already informed your guardians ahead of time should the exam take longer. We will send you home by 10. Tomorrow will be the written exams, so please use the time on the bus to sleep."

Not wanting to be asked more, Shizuku walked away to the lounge area, but the principal pulled her aside, "Midoriya, you can take a bath first. I won't be sending any participants down until one hour, so you should be fine." Shizuku nodded. That was a good idea she can do, but she was still worried about him.

“Todoroki will be fine. The doctor is amazing and he knows what to do. You did not do anything wrong. Please don’t let this affect you.”

"I appreciate your reassurance, but there's something I need to tell you. Todoroki is my neighbor and he knows I'm a girl. Please don't disqualify me or him. We didn't know this would happen."

"That does sound unfortunate that he knows, but I actually wanted you to find someone who can help you when the staff and I aren't monitoring. I will allow him being the only student to know about your situation, but that's up to him. I will use my quirk to undo what he knows, but he is your neighbor, so hiding it from him is impossible. After that, no other students must know."

** Principal Keita Wakamiya  
** ** Quirk: Memory suppression  
** ** Description: Can alter people's memories. Whether if it was unwanted memory or he just want to hide something. **

"Yes sir," She walked inside to the building feeling relieved. She had to see for herself is Shoto was okay. She waved bye to the guys she played with and they all watched her go inside.

At the front desk, Tiger handed her a towel and clean clothes to wear, "Afterwards, the doctor has requested you would need to visit him. He's determining if you would need to spend the night here. We don't know how badly damage your injury is, but it's best for you to heal up. They have an open bath hotsprings if you want to use that."

Hotsprings! She lit up when she found another reminder of home. She entered the building. She followed Tiger's direction and saw the women's sign. Now to change with one arm. She lifted her shirt and tried to pull it out with her working arm. The shirt didn't unravel well and now she can't pull it out. Uh oh. Her good arm was sticking up. She told herself not to panic, just use her feet. Her left leg was flexible to scratch her head so she should be able to grab her shirt, but her pant legs rolled up and it acted like a restriction for her to reach her head. The pants are in her way, she has to take out her pants first. She pulled down her pants and it fell on her ankles, but she still can't take it out. Oh no.

* * *

Heavy eyelids were still drooping his eyes. He could see the white ceiling above him once again, soft bed below him, and a blanket covering him. He lifted his body up and touched his nose. It was not broken, but it could leave a huge bruise on his face. His bandages had changed as well. That was twice he passed out in one day. His face also hurt so much he wondered if her quirk really is a strength enhancement one. He still can't believe she managed to punch down an earth beast.

"You're awake!" Ragdoll jumped close to him, "Good day, Endeavor's son! You were amazing at the exam. You killed a lot of Pixie Bob's beasts with such style and flare!"

"Um thanks?" He shrugged. He didn't like when she called him Endeavor's son. He has a real name. Ragdoll handed him towels and a robe.

"You're still dirty! You can also have dinner first, but we also have an open bath," she smiled, handing him a robe.

"I appreciate it," Shoto stood up and walked gingerly away. He felt gross being covered in dirt and blood. His hair has tangled up as well. He decided he would need to take a bath first. He saw the entrance to the hot springs and was about to head to the men's room until...

"Pussycats, help me!" A girl popped out with clothes stuck on her head with one eye peeking out and wearing her underwear with her pants down on her ankles. Shoto felt blood rushing to his face and turned away.

"I'm not the Pussycats," he said, he took a moment to remember her outfit and her voice, "Wait, Midoriya, is that you?"

"Todoroki! You’re alive! Could you help me undress!" Shizuku managed to grab him by his hair since it was the only thing she can grab and pulled him inside by hopping backwards. Shoto really wanted to not be involved, but she still had a good arm to pull him into the women's room.

"What are you doing? Do you really think its a good idea to ask a random guy this?" He looked away from her.

"I don't know what's the big deal. Also, please don't tell anyone I'm a girl. The principal will tell you everything, so please bare with me," Shoto gulped and thought how she contradicted herself, "I just need help pulling my shirt. I can deal with my pants and binder." She demonstrated that her clothes were indeed stuck. The shirt puts her arm in an awkward position that if she bends down to get her pants off, it will bend her bad arm, "It's not my panties and bra I need you to undo."

"That's not the point!" He wanted to shout but his hormones were making his heart thump loudly on his chest, "I can see everything!"

"Close your eyes then!" and he shut his eyelids hard as he could with the blood still rushing on his face. She grabbed his hand and told him to grip her shirt. She walked backwards and the shirt was off. She could now bend down and took off her pants, "Free!" Shoto turned his body to 180 degrees, but was stopped by an arm wrapped around him.

”I’m so glad you’re still walking. I want to apologize for injuring you,” her chest and face were gently pressed on his back, and his heart rate accelerated and pounded loudly, he wondered why she could not hear it. Wet tears soaked his back as she cried, “If we do go to school, I promise I won’t do something that reckless.”

”It wasn’t reckless,” he looked on the ground, gently touching her hand. For a girl who looked so frail, her hand was rough. His fingers decide to lace around hers and she gripped back, “I wasn’t able to summon my ice properly, I probably would have accidentally made a stalagmite. A wounded head was probably better than a hole in my chest.”

”But I kicked a ball on your face!”

”I wasn’t looking at my surroundings. I’m not blaming you for my mistake,” he looked at her trembling hand once more. Her hand was like his mother’s. He placed his other hand on top of it. He didn’t move until the tears had stopped. He turned around and focused on her face. Green eyes were looking up to his heterochromic eyes, but the red puff was also noticeable. He place his right cold hand and gently activated his quirk. They hadn’t move for the next few minutes, but she cracked a smile.

”That is a really cool quirk. No pun intended,” She laughed, “You were amazing out there.” Her eyes swelled down and it complimented her smile. She wiped the remaining tears on her face.

The curtain moved, Mandalay was standing in front of them with Kouta in her hand. Shoto opened his eyes wide open nearly popping out, sweating bullets and his face extremely red, "Can I help you?"

"Mandalay! You're here! Todoroki was helping me undress, but we are good now!" Shoto wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was shocked to hear how casual she made it, "It was so hard to do it with one arm. He was wonderful!"

_This would cause a huge scandal, Endeavor's son, caught with a girl disguising as a male student. Thank god Pixie Bob wasn't here._ Mandalay made a half chuckle, "Ummm. Run along. We will pretend nothing happened. Also, since we have a lot of you left, both sides will be used. Please flip the sigh with Kouta when you are done."

Shoto bolted to the men's room and stripped. Her tears were still sticking on his back. He had enough for one day, he just hoped the springs can help him finally relax. He quickly took a fast shower, removing all the dirt and debris that clung on to his skin. He carefully avoided touching the wound on his head. His right side warmed up by the hot shower. His scar on his left eye ached. Just two more weeks he chanted. He knew he can easily get into any school, but he could feel he wasn't able to make it to Shiketsu. He didn't walk there by himself. She did. She knew the mountains better than him and he was totally useless at the end.

* * *

Mandalay had request Shizuku could give Kouta a bath while she and the other feed the participants, so the girl took the boy in. The place was huge! The hot springs was wide enough to be a pool that Kouta could swim in it. Shizuku scanned the area until she saw the place to wash. She gave Kouta a good scrub, then she unravel her towel when it was her turn. Kouta avoided looking at her until she asked if he could wash her back. He saw the large pink scar that was on her back turning red at the epicenter, "Be gentle okay?"

"Why do you strain yourself like that? It's gross. Just like my parents," Kouta gently uses a rag and rubbed it.

"Your parents?" Kouta is Mandalay's niece. She remembered that Mandalay had a brother that was part of duo with his wife, but three years ago...Guilt filled in Shizuku as she asked, "Your parents...One of them was Water Hose, weren't they?"

"Did Mandalay told you?" Kouta pushed on the scar, quickly turning on his defenses.

Her nerves sent a shock to her brain, "No! Careful!" She yelped, "I just figured out on my own."

They didn't talk and Kouta poured water on her back. She noticed slightly different color, which made her noticed the sound. It did not came from a faucet or a bucket. “You have their water quirk! It's warm too. Are you have to change it based on your control or the temperature of the water around- a sorry I should keep the conversation consistent. It's unfortunate of what happened to them."

Kouta continued, "Heroes. Villains. It's all about showing off your quirks. You're just killing each other because of them." Shizuku bit her lip. Kouta has problems with quirks and how society portrayed them. Shizuku thought about how if his parents didn't have quirks, they would have still been here.

"You believed me when I said I was quirkless right?" She wrapped her towel around her and stood up. They both held hands when they dipped into the hot spring, "I tried everything as a kid to hope to even had one. My mom could pick items up to her and my dad could create fire from his mouth. I got picked on as a kid because of that, but they stopped being a problem once I kicked their butts. Now they are my good friends back at the island I grew up in."

"Why are you telling me this? What's this has to do with anything?" Kouta played with his towel, letting bubbles escape from the big air bubbles.

"I'm just saying that everyone views quirk differently. Nothing stays the same. My quirk friends started to see me as one of them. Though, I wish the one person I trusted did not see me useless because of my lack of quirk."

"That person started to hate you being quirkless?"

"Yep. In three years, he just became a bigger jerk. Remember that kick I did? Well, I'm pretty good at throwing things too. Now here I am taking an exam, trying to prove a point," she leaned back on the spring.

"You're just solving them with violence," Kouta mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't feel proud of it to some extent, but I want to prove that I can be a hero with or without a quirk.” Shizuku smiled and relaxed with Kouta still playing with his towers. Around ten minutes had passed and she saw Kouta was at his limit in the springs. Mandalay did say to make a quick bath, “I think that is enough time. I have to hurry before someone sees me as a girl."

She dried herself and Kouta. They wore matching white robes. The robe was nice and soft. She gently folded her clothes. Shizuku grabbed the female sign and let Kouta flip it to the male sign. Together they walked to the nurses office. They were greeted with a gentle hello.

"Very nice to see you again. Now the results. Well, it is not as bad as I thought, but I highly suggest you really need to lay off with that arm. No throwing, no climbing, nothing crazy. Has this pain been reoccruing?"

"Only a few days ago, I've strained myself."

"I suggest you don't go as far as you did at that time. That part is still weaker compared to your other side. The principal has requested you stay here for a while if it was this bad and help out the Pussycats for the next two weeks while recovering. We need to monitor you to check progress. We also requested Shoto Todoroki to be here for a few days as well since he had a concussion."

Shizuku knew that was her fault when that happened twice, "I have to apologize for that, but I'm stoked to hear I get to work with the Pussycats. Do they want me to watch Kouta during that time? I know hero work can get strenuous and Mandalay is just as busy..." She stopped. She didn't want to finish her sentence, but Kouta shook his head.

"I don't care. Just finish your sentence," he grumbled. Shizuku shook her head. It's not fine.

"Thanks for your help," Shizuku bowed and she and Kouta walked out of the nurses office. The two were quiet in the hallways, "I'm sorry, but since I'm here for two weeks, we can do things together!"

"What if you don't pass your exams? You should be focusing on that?" The boy crossed his arms.

"There are still other courses in many hero schools. I still have next year to do something until I get to the provisional exams anyway. They don't usually open that up for first years. I have a whole year to prepare myself. Plus I want to see things from his eyes, so I can’t see why he became a jerk."

"That guy really made a grudge out of you," said Kouta.

"Yep," They continued walking until they heard more participants walking through. It was  7:30 . Their bath time was over so now they were about to leave. Shizuku hesitated, she looked very feminine in the robe. Her curves are going to give her away, "Kouta, grab on to me." She lifted him with one arm. The boy did as he was told and clung on to her, hiding her chest. He placed his head on her and could hear her steady heart beating. He felt comfort as he continued to hear it. His parents used to hold them that way. Whenever he had a bad dream, they rocked him to sleep just like that. Now he can't hear it anymore. Soon, he fell into deep slumber.

Shizuku sat down on a bench and looked at him with awe. Kanato, Satsuki, and Shiki walked up to them, checking to see what was going on.

"Midoriya, we didn't see you at the bath on both sides. I was concerned about the injuries you had substained," Satsuki said in a soft voice.

"Oh, yes. I had already eaten lunch before y'all. The principal sent me to the nurse, Mandalay had asked me to give this kid a bath," Shizuku stroke Kouta's back, "They requested I should stay here for a few weeks to recover."

"But isn't it uncomfortable to hold him like that? Let me help," Kanato tried to pick up the boy, but Shizuku put her hand out.

"It's okay. I've done stuff like this before. It's not much trouble."

Shiki scrutinized the scenario, "You look like a big sister holding her little brother." Shizuku felt uncomfortable with that comment and she gripped a little harder. _He’s so blunt._

Kanato gave him a small punch, "Hey man. I noticed Midoriya doesn’t look like he hasn't exactly hit puberty yet, but you should really be considerate how he looks."

Satsuki nodded, "Yes, I believe the correct term is big brother. So anyways we must head to the bus. It was good to see you again, Midoriya. Best regards if we see you at the heroes course. I am positive you will be in. What you showed was extraordinary. May you have a quick recovery."

They all nodded. Shizuku had a rush of relief. They were just like her Island friends, not minding that she was quirkless. Her lips curled and her eyes beamed, "Thank you. I hope to see you in there too. Good luck on the exam."

The boys felt motivated when they saw him smile. Their worries for the written exam was lifted. To them, Midoriya may be quirkless, but the child in his arms, his kind reassuring smile, the gentle eyes he had, they were looking at a living statue of Buddah.


	5. Recuperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principle raised red flags when he asked if Shoto could help Shizuku. They take the written exam and some practice. Shizuku had enough Shoto’s stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it’s a slow burn, I can’t believe this went longer than I thought, so another chapters with long words. The more I type the more I realized it’s really less about actions unless it’s relevant to character moments? Yeah. I don’t know what would Shiketsu do for their exams or test.
> 
> July 31, 2020.

Shoto felt his head finally clearing after a long bath. The wound on his head has significantly healed, but he could still feel the soft spot on it. He tied himself up on a robe and walked to the dinner tables. The principal was there waiting for him. He recalled Shizuku telling him this. The principle smiled and gave Shoto a plate of food. It was a traditional Japanese meal, one he was very familiar with. Rice, mackeral, miso soup, and soba on the side. He thought to himself that the plate of food matched his preference as the soba was a bigger portion.

"So Midoriya has informed me you already know she's a girl," said the principal in a calmly voice. Shoto sensed barely any thing nerve wrecking so far. Shoto nodded, "I have two options for you. One is, I would like you to assist her from school. It hasn't made public that Midoriya is our first quirkless student, but I am concerned that she will be targeted by either the media or other students. My secretary and I are taking countermeasures to ensure her safety."

That girl was quirkless? No, Shoto refused to believe Midoriya is actually quirkless. She had done crazy things today. What reason would a school like Shiketsu take her as a student and have the principal wanting to protect her?

"We can only help her at school, but we can't be too invasional. If you as her neighbor help her, it would be a relief for us when she is outside of school. However, it is up to you and her to decide how she wants to go out as herself or as our student. I do highly recommend when she goes on an excursion with other male classmates, you should stay with her."

Shoto thought for a moment. He doesn't need to be involved in this. This is Midoriya's own business that he has no part of, "What's my second option?"

"If you know my quirk, I can alter your memories. You will be moving to a different apartment and forget she was a girl. You're just someone she helped in the exam. I can't risk letting her gender exposed if you find out again."

"Why did you let a girl in the school? It makes no sense for you to suddenly be coed," Shoto continuously shredded his cooked fish. This person right here is taking desperate measures to make sure no one knows anything about Midoriya. He felt there had to be some motive behind this. Her being quirkless is just licking the surface.

"In due time, but right now, I hope it would be your best interest if you can support her. You two should help each other grow, build bonds with your fellow students. You're all going to be heroes, but no hero truly works alone. Even your father has others to depend on."

"Don't bring my father into this," Shoto grimaced at the comment. Nothing about his father screamed reliable. Once his father finds someone useless, he discards them. Like he did with Shoto's mother and his older siblings. He let a sigh, "It's time to eat." He mumbled, stabbing his fish with a pair of chopsticks. If he was in a good mood, he would have picked the soba first.

The Principal guestured a finger on his neck, "I gave Midoriya a special collar. She only needs to out it on when she is dressed as a boy from going to school to walking home. If she doesn't feel safe, she can use it on when she's dressed as herself. Midoriya's collar and her cell phone has an infrared phone detector. I need to register your phone so it doesn't assume you were stalking her. Otherwise, she will get calls from me all day wondering her safety if an unknown person is following her for a specific amount of time."

Principal closed his eyes, "The Wild, Wild Pussycats and my staff are also evaluating you two and the students as well. I can imagine that right now there is a strong debate on whether or not its acceptable for her to be here, due to her lack of a quirk. The reason why I needed Midoriya take the exam is because I needed her to prove she is capable of being a potential hero to the other participants."

Shoto stabbed another piece of the fish. He thought back the exam. The WWP had stated they needed to also score points by finding clues throughout the forest, but neither of them used the clues. Once they saw the base, she knew her way around the forest even though neither of them had actually been to this place.

"I would like you to get to know her before you decide. You're here for a few days. I have already talked it out with Endeavor."

"You persuaded my father?" Shoto eyes widen of the shocking fact. The piece of fish meat fell off the chopsticks and landed on the tray. Of all the people he had known that has acquainted with his father, never had he heard his father listen to someone. 

"I'm aware your relationship with your father is strained, but you should really expect some things about your father."

"You don't know what kind of person is he. Father is not the type of person who goes soft because of some concussion." He remembered his mother's cry begging his father to stop when Shoto overrated his body. Endeavor still pushed him to do more until he puked.

His mind still pondered as he ate the messy fish. Sending a quirkless person to a hero school. Accepting her despite being an all boy school. Shoto could feel his trust towards the person in front of him waning. For someone like him to defend his father couldn’t be a good sign. His quirk is also alarming as it was pretty convenient that a principal has a memory erasing quirk in a prestigious school. This person is planning something and that girl is a part of it possibly. Shoto had not been this anxious since he learned his father was grooming him to be the Number 1 hero. He finished his meal not thinking about the taste anymore.

Principal Wakamiya watched Shoto walk away as he carried his tray. His professional facade had dropped and he could finally let it out, "I can not believe this is happening." He covered his face with his hand. Endeavor had warned him that his son is a conspiracy theorist. However he knew he does not need to use his quirk to clear the doubt he saw within that boy.

Shoto headed back to the infirmary to look at his head wound one more time. The doctor examined his crown carefully and wrapped new bandages around it. He could smell the bandages being laced with medicine that was suppose to help his head. Shoto concluded that the doctor's quirk was the one that helped his swollen head. The doctor smiled, "All better!"

He left the infirmary with new bandages on his head. He spotted Shizuku holding that child in her arms asleep.

“ _That fool. Her arm is injured, yet she's holding someone.”_ Shoto could have ignored it and walked off, but before he realized he was already in front of her. He tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes, looking at him dazed.

"Todoroki?" She yawned innocently green eyes shined like emerald when the light touched them. She looked down, noticed she had Kouta in her arms, "He fell asleep, so I did too." She smiled.

"Why are you holding him?"

"Well, I nearly ran into the other guys, so I had Kouta hugging me because the robe was form fitting and they would know from first glance."

The principal was right for one thing, she would be having a hard time hiding her gender. He could even tell she wasn't putting on her robe properly. He watched the two looking very peaceful before he decided it was time for both of them to sleep as well. Shoto instinctivly picked the boy out of her arms and Kouta gripped tightly on him as well. They were surprised he didn't wake up from that. Shizuku placed her good hand on the boy's back. Together, they walked side by side to the lounge where the Cats were relaxing.

"I'll take Kouta to his room and yours," Mandalay tried to pick up the small boy, but he gripped really hard on Shoto, "Or not..."

Shizuku smiled as she knew why, "Todoroki is like a huge temperature pack." She leaned on his left side feeling the heat of his body touching her cheek. He took a step back when he felt more of her body weight. Shizuku looked at him oddly, but did not try to lean on him again. The two followed Ragdoll to their sleeping destination.

They went to the hallway that had their adjacent rooms assigned to them at the last moment. There was a futon for each of them and a sliding door that divided the room. Shoto tried to put the sleeping boy down, but the kid still hung on to him. He gave up and laid next to the boy, carefully avoiding to not press on his arm.

Shizuku knelt down with them, gently patting Kouta, then to Shoto's hair, "What are you doing?" He moved back just a little.

She gripped her hand, "I want to help you sleep. It's the least I can do." She lowered her hand and placed gently on the crown of his head, moving ever so slightly. He didn't have the energy to even flinch when he laid his eyes in her. She looked back gently at him with a smile on her face. Before he knew it, he fell asleep sooner than he thought.

Shizuku smiled and looked at the two boys that fell asleep. The drowsiness was catching up to her body and her eyes wanted to close after all the fun she had all day. She lifted the blanket and covered them. The room she had was just as spacious as Shoto's room. Once there door was shut, she crawled onto her futon. The heat made contact on her skin and its temperature rose. Too hot she groaned. She had almost forgotten she was going to try to wear her underwear to sleep this time. Fatigue was too much for her.

Just for another day, she stripped off her robe and laid naked on the futon, while also being careful to not sleep on her bad arm. She had an exam tomorrow. She had to get a good amount of sleep for an important test.

* * *

The morning sun's light shined in their rooms. Shoto's body clock jolted him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the little boy had disappeared. He grabbed his cellphone and looked at the time.  7 a.m. He slowly raised his upper half higher and took a big stretch, loosening his muscles. His head injury felt much better than the day before, but he still felt half-asleep. The entire room was covered with sliding doors. He knows one side is obviously faced outside, but he couldn't tell which of the three walls was the hallway. He picked the door that was facing him.

He slide the door wide open and in front of him was the bare back of a girl stretching. Her toned muscles belies her small statue. He couldn't take his eyes off of her back once he laid eyes on the pink discoloration on her right shoulder. It didn't sit well with him as he examined the scar even more. That's why her arm was in pain, but the scar didn't match the injury he thought it was.

Shizuku slightly turned her head around, putting a blanket in front of her chest, "Good morning, Todoroki. How are you feeling?" She turned away, grabbing her robe she had discarded before she slept. Shoto turned his whole body around, blushing.

"Do you have any shamefulness dressing up in front of a boy?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Is it really that bad? I live in an island and I skinny dip a lot. It's not illegal to do it there. Though, I did had my guy friends turning around when I do it and my mom whacked me with a broom last week when I walked around naked. I guess it is supposed to be shameful. I don't have that urge to feel embarrassed when that happens. Probably because I'm so used to do it all the time. Though, I guess now I really have to avoid doing that since that would expose me as a girl. At the same time, there are times I'm told to not care what other say, but that was by Teru, of all people. There is also that the Act of revealing costumes that was triggered by the R-18 heroine Midnight." she mumbled.

"Um..." He didn't know when to cut in. She was on a mumbling frenzy. He watched as she place her left finger and thumb on her chin, slightly tilting forward.

"Mount Lady is well known for the money shot poses and Uwabame is a model as a side job, but I don't want to be known as that! He would make fun of me even more," she nodded her head, "Alright!"

Shoto watched as she clenched her first, "I'm gonna be more modest. I won't be some sex appeal hero." He wondered how did it went to that conclusion.

The two walked over to the lounge again where they were greeted with a large breakfast in front of them. Shizuku's mouth was drooling when she saw it. Kouta was already there eating his portion. Shoto tried to sit on the edge of the table that was a good distance away from the boy, but Shizuku grabbed his hand, "Come closer! We should all eat together!"

He attempted to say no, but her strength was strong and she pulled him to a closer seat. Kouta looked up, but went back to eating. He hadn't eaten on a table that was this lively, even with his siblings. It was awfully warm as he watched Shizuku and Kouta talk. He didn't join the conversation, but he listened.

Sometime after breakfast.

"Ah yes!" Pixie-Bob placed a hand on the kids back, "Your Principal told us to administrate the test for you. He's at the school again for the ones who had passed, so he isn't here physically to explain the written portion, but we do have it livestreamed."

She took them to a white room that was similar to a classroom. There were only two desk. One with a stack of papers on top and the other a laptop, "Midoriya, have you used a laptop before?"

Shizuku shrugged, "I've used a computer and mouse at the Library, so it should not be that hard. I'm not that hopeless with technology thankfully."

"Fun how much they changed the last time we got to tour there," Pixie-Bob smirked as the two sat, "I have been meaning to visit there again. They don't make Taiyaki that good in Japan."

"Yeah, everyone in the Island is pretty out of touch, but the library is on top of it," they watched Pixie-Bob setting up the projector. The screen turned on the livestream of Shiketsu's auditorium filling up with students. She recognized a few faces of the participants from yesterday, but not the soccer team just yet.

"Test should be starting in 20 minutes. Good luck," Pixie-Bob sat down at a good distance to monitor them.

Shizuku lifted the laptop. The test is already pulled up and the ready button was begging to be tapped. With a gentle tap of her finger on the screen, a gray circle made a ripple effect where her finger touched. She smiled. She was not gonna use the trackpad with her poorly coordinated left hand.

The exam started once she heard the principal voice from the speakers. Shizuku read each question carefully, hoping to make sure she had the best answer in she had. Many of them were open ended questions and a few multiple choices that had similar answers. She knew she had to at least be right on the written exam if yesterday wasn't as good. Left hand fingers typed on the keyboard at a slower pace. She had gotten better on the left hand side, but to type the right isn't as fast as she would like.

Shoto had finished writing his exam and sat his pencil down. He felt pretty good with the written exam. It did not have the same exact questions as UA, but that's probably because it's not unusual for students to take multiple entrance exams at different schools. There was still time to spare, Pixie-Bob said he can be dismissed from the room. He watched in the corner of his eye that she was still working on it.

Tiger approached to Shoto handing him a backpack, "Endeavor sent clothes to you to wear for the next few days. Once you are done, he requested that we practice your quirk. Both Fire and Ice."

"I'm only going to use ice," he yanked the backpack out if Tiger's hand.

"We are aware of that, but for now, we won't force you to activate your fire, but we do have something that would require you to use fire."

"Try me," he walked off with the backpack in tow. He opened the contents once he was in his assigned room and changed.

He walked out to the open field, it was only Tiger standing there waiting for him. Behind Tiger is a large oil drum that is filled with water.

Shoto was surrounded by an icy wonderland. The radius around him was completely covered in ice by a hectometer. He only used his ice quirk on and off for the last half hour and he's already past his tolerance to the cold. He normally wore his summer uniform in winter. His body quivered, it's almost reaching his level of hypothermia. The water in the drum stung his skin like a thousand needles. His fingers were nearly frostbitten had he not used his left side to warm it up. The training he was doing was supposed to alternate his fire and ice quirk. He told himself he won't use fire, but he wasn't ignorant to lose a few fingers. Now it's being used to have him before tolerable to the cold. His breathing grew heavy, the frost is almost suffocating him.

"Enough!" He heard Tiger's voice faintly. It should be a relief to him, but his mind was slipping on and off, he unconsciously sent another blast out. His body turned stiff when he felt his body being forcibly pulled out of the drum. His body shivered as the buff hero wrapped him up with an electric blanket. He finally rested.

* * *

Shizuku was tired from looking at the laptop screen for an extended amount of time. Her eyes were heavy and she could feel tears escaping, sliding down on her face. She happily closed the laptop down and handed it to Pixie-Bob.

"Thank you. I got something really cool for you," Pixie-Bob handed her a hero suitcase. Shizuku opened the locked case with curiosity and picked up the first clothing she saw. Her fatigue disappeared when she recognized the collar top, but it was purple.

"Is that-" she squealed. Her fingers rubbed the fabric, then touched Pixie-Bob's skirt.

"Yep!" Pixie-Bob smiled.

The last time Shizuku agreed to wear a skirt was for Aunt Mitsuki and school, but she felt super excited she got to wear an authentic WWP uniform and a unique color too! Pixie-Bob had assisted her to put the uniform on. After they were done she jumped around, making a solid backflip. It somehow had the ability to cover what was under her skirt and held on pretty well. She pranced around the hallway that lead to the outside world. Pixie-Bob suggest she can go mountain walking, so she grabbed the yellow backpack that was given to her and stuffed it with the essentials.

"Aaaah. Fresh air!" Shizuku stretched her body out and found Kouta walking into the forest. She called out to him, but the boy kept walking. It kinda stung he didn't respond to her voice. She decided to follow his trail.

The destination was out of it's way from the facility's view. Shizuku wondered if Mandalay would freak out if Kouta might be mistaken to be missing if he was actually in that spot. She kept a good distance from Kouta and watched his behavior behind a tree. Kouta looked around his surroundings and place out his palm. Shizuku watched water shooting out of his hands and attacking the mountain's slope. Kouta had put enough pressure to make a dent on it. Her mouth was agape, he certainly is the son of Waterhose. She was surprised despite what they had talked, he actually continued to quirk train himself.

She took a step and a twig snapped. Surprised, Kouta screamed and sprayed out his quirk on her. The water was lukewarm and soaked in front of her, "Sissy?! You followed me? Why are dressed like Auntie?"

Shizuku waved a paw, "I called you earlier, but you didn't respond." She looked around her surroundings. She could see many tops of the green trees. She smiled at the scenery, "This reminds me so much of home with the green everywhere."

She looked at the slope with the hole Kouta had made. She placed her fist in it to feel the depth, "You're pretty strong with your quirk. How are you at aiming?"

"Not great," he shrugged, Shizuku already could tell he was losing interest of using his quirk in front of her.

"Let's play a game. Try to get me wet. You got me once, but I won't get wet again," she watched the boy looking up with curiousity.

"Alright," he made a quick draw attempting to sneak up on her. She dodged it, the stream of water missed her by her side. It was weaker than the one he had used on the slope. He was probably holding back to avoid hurting her, but it slowed the water down. He used his other hand to shoot again. She made a flexible backflip similar to Tiger when he stretched his body. Kouta kept shooting out bullets of water at her, but none of them hit her. She kept dodging them with little effort. When she walked on the mountain steep slope, she ran up until gravity took over, and flew over him was just her showboating. He may try to act like a grumpy old man, but he was still five. She started to feel guilty as she should treated him better. Instead of having fun, he was getting frustrated. Shizuku paused for a second and it hit her with enough water to make her hair wet as well.

"Why did you stop?" If there is anything she knew about kids, they get angry either way. For a little boy, he sure made the ground muddy. She grabbed a fistful and tossed it at his feet. The mud splash around him and he couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed another fist fill and threw it on his face. Kouta used his quirk and shot the mud ball. It it her right on her face. She wiped the mud off and smiled.

“You did it!,” she cheered as the little boy eyes shined with glee for making a good shot.

Kouta grabbed his own mud ball and splattered it with his quirk making the mud ball super wet. After that one shot, Shizuku could see Kouta was getting dehydrated from using his quirk what was estimated to be about 5 gallons of water. If the water of his quirk is based on how hydrated is he, it had to be a powerful quirk as it was impossible for a small child to drink that much water. She grabbed her yellow backpack and handed him a water bottle.

"I think that is enough. You shouldn't be over using your quirk." The boy nodded.

It was probably about 5 minutes until they heard Mandalay calling them. They stopped at walked home, raising a storm with the Pussycats when they saw how muddy they were. Shizuku was forced to clean her custom uniform and the doctor berated her for making her sling dirty. She made a note to self not to make a mess on someone's gift.

As Shizuku was washing, Pixie-Bob sent a text to the Principal.

[Image] 

R: Nostalgic huh? I'm annoyed she made a mess though.

** Keita: What the hell? Why did you give her that? **

R: Doesn't it suit her? It's kinda uncanny.

** Keita: This isn't funny. I'm taking her as a student. I just deleted it. Please don't spread the photo around. **

R: geez. I thought it would cheer you up a little.

** Keita: It didn't. **

* * *

The next day

If there was one great thing that Shizuku was pretty good at that no one in the Island can argue, is her ability to clean the hardest stains off of nice clothes. This came with the fact how often she makes a mess with her clothes, she had to clean often. She got her chance to wear this hero costume another day.

The cats but Pixie-Bob were on patrol. Shoto decided to do the same training again. After hearing what happened yesterday, Shizuku wanted to train with him as well. Though the training was one sided. Pixie-Bob still had paperworks to do, so she gave Shizuku a distress button should Shoto go too far.

Shoto continue to summon his ice quirk to make a large scale of ice. Every time he did, Shizuku jumped over it and made a perfect landing on the stalagmites. It didn’t bother that he kept sending huge shots of ice, but she was getting concerned how the frost was growing on his skin, just like the entrance exam. If he was the son of Endeavor, could he use his fire side just like his ice, or just a small portion.

“You’re freezing. I’m going to have to call Pixie-Bob,” she pulled out the distress button, but he sent another wave of ice. She bent her knees and jumped up close to the oil drum. Her good hand touched the rim of the can. The temperature difference between her hand and the rim was drastic, she barely had to touch it for it to slightly make her skin stuck on the barrel. The distress button was on the ground, a few feet away from her.

“Uh oh,” she winced. Shoto saw her skin sticking and placed his left hand above her hand. It wasn’t as hot as she thought, but was just low heat. She watched as his eyes were concentrating on her hand. It was taking too long and he was at his limit.

“You have to heat up the can with more fire. You’re freezing!” Shoto shook his head. Her eyes widen, “Don’t be stupid!” Shizuku stretched out her leg just to reach it but it was still a little out of her reach. Her hand still had a burning sensation from the barrel.

“I can’t use that bastard’s quirk!” And so he told what was holding him back. It’s been a while since Shizuku heard the term quirk marriages. She was too familiar with it, but it didn’t mean he shouldn’t use his fire. She had heard Endeavor was a rather controversial hero, always butting heads with All Might, who left a huge gap between him and the other heroes. Shizuku had some doubts in her mind. Something didn’t really match up from what Shoto had told. She put the thought in the back of her mind as she tried to wiggle out of the metal.

“Can’t you make this an exception?” Shizuku pleaded. Her voice was in the mixture of sympathy and in pain as her hand was still not getting out of the barrel. She couldn’t even see steam coming out like she had seen in the entrance exam.

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered. She couldn’t believe his stubbornness. This idiot was seconds close to hypothermia and he wouldn’t use his fire to save his life literally? Her hand is freezing and she didn’t want to be at least 6 feet with the barrel at this point. This boy doesn’t act like he had a limit on how much can his body can take.

"Of course I don't!" She shouted. She raised her left leg, the sole of her shoe came in contact with the metal drum. She pushed hard enough for the heavy drum to tip over. It's content spilled out and Shoto fell out of the drum. He saw Shizuku's eyes narrowing to his, while clutching her hand. Blood trickled down her forearm, but she hid it from his view, "We just met! I don't know anything about your father other than what little info I get from A-Island and what you just said."

"Why do you have to refrain from using your fire? Isn't it's purpose to help you? You're blessed with a perfect quirk, but heroes shouldn't pick and choose how they want to save people. That comes of snobby! How can you be better hero than your father with that? You're more heroic if you can use both. Everyone who knows your quirk is going to think you are just slacking off! You're not gonna tell everyone what Endeavor did! Even if you did, do you think everyone will accept it? 'Oh Shoto Todoroki doesn't use his fire quirk because he has a sad past well too sad.'" She mocked.

She bended forward, fist clutching, "It's better to face things at full strength instead of holding back! Endeavor lives up to his name. You're right, he's ruthless, but he never gave up, he could eat dung and still be kicking villains down. He constantly tries to surpass All Might, right? I don't want to defend him, but he's still giving his all."

She pounded her fist on her chest, with a few blood splattered on her recently cleaned clothes, "My parents were also in a quirk marriage! I have my own father who wasn't a good influence. He ran off with some lady because I came out quirkless. My mom tried so hard to make him sound like a decent guy, and I had to play along because I'm scared she will fall apart. Like you, I wanted to defy my father, but I had to do find things I could do better. My lack of my quirk will prevent me becoming the number one hero, but I want to help as many as I can!"

"But his quirk-"

She didn't let him finish, "I don't understand how can it be his quirk! It's a part of you! It's your quirk, not your mother's, not your father's! Yours!"

His? He hadn’t heard someone say that to him. It was always his father’s fire or his mother’s ice they would refer it to. He constantly said it himself he would use his mother’s quirk. When did he started to disassociate his own body to his parent’s?

The ice was getting wet, her foot slipped and her body began to fall. 

There were sharp stalagmites near her. There was no time to argue, he unleashed flames from his left side. The ice turned into water and melted. He slid his whole body under her, catching her from hitting the ground. Mud covered his back and her skirt. His eyes were closed as he fell, but he didn't hit his head. She felt the cold practically covering both sides as he was shivering. He burned off half of his clothes on his left side, so there were less things to keep him warm. His temperature was so low, he could be a frozen mummy. It was just too cold for him. His fire side activated again to restore the balance. She wrapped him tightly in her arms, placing her ear on his heart desperately pounding to keep him warm, his breathing. She wrapped herself tightly as she called out for Pixie-Bob with the button. The earth user came to check the situation with an electric blanket tossed over him.

* * *

Hours had passed, Shoto saw the ceiling a fourth time. Despite not being in his father's sessions, he still overrated his body. His left side felt heavy and he looked down. Shizuku was sleeping soundly in a weird but comfortable position, with her hand on his chest. There were fresh bandages wrapped nicely on her wound.

"She hasn't moved since then," he heard Pixie-Bob on his right. She sat beside his bed, "Geez, I look away and you put yourself in hypothermia and scaring everyone. I guess that means we will have to abandon the training with that."

Shoto gripped his blanket. He still felt uncomfortable using his left side, but with her laying on top of him, he felt oddly soothed. He folded his elbow and placed a hand on her bandaged hand, "I'll try to use my fire side."

Pixie-Bob eyes squinted, "Young love. I'm so jealous."

Shoto could feel both sides getting hot, "It's not like that. I just released if I hadn't use my fire, we would have holes." He noticed they weren't wearing the same clothes. Tiger wasn't going to be back until it was night and he could see the clock clearly said 3.

"How did I change?" He grabbed his new prestine white shirt.

A scoff was heard from the pro-hero, "She did it while you knocked out. I freaked out when she did the extremely level of skin to skin contact. Honestly, I don't think what she did was any different than the electric blanket we had, but she really panicked. I do have concerns for the two of you. I know Shizuku's isn't from the city, but there has to be something about her invasiveness and you are way too reckless for your own good."

Shoto paused as Pixie-Bob walked away. He wondered if should he tell her? That girl was right, not everyone would know about his father. Could it really be okay if he used his fire? His mother had stated it reminds her too much of Endeavor, but she isn't here right now. The burn he had was an accident and she tried to save his burn.

_ ‘It's your quirk, not your mother's, not your father's! Yours!’ _

Those word echoed in his head over and over again. He looked at his pale left hand and a small flame burned on top of his hand. For once, it felt nice, but he was still scared if he would use it, just like when he saved her.

Shoto left after the fourth day, while Shizuku continued her one arm training with the Pussycats.

* * *

Finally the faithful morning.

Shizuku headed back to her apartment, her mailbox had gotten pretty full, but Shoto had also informed her there were also a lot of packages that were just standing there in her apartment. He offered to bring them in while she read the letter in her room.

Immediately the girl ripped open the letter and read the content.

"Congratulations Izuku Midoriya, after some considerations and watching your astounding feat, we have unamiously decide to accept you as our first quirkless student."

She gripped the letter as hard as she could. Her eyes squinted, looking at the scores on what they evaluated on. It was no surprise she barely got points for the clues, but the others were the main stars. Even though she kinda destroyed one Earth beast, they were a lot of points due to how many body parts they has. Which meant Shoto's points were stacking...she shook her head and focused on hers. There were even assists and rescue points.

She was happy! She thanked the stars

Though, there was another thing she had noticed. There was a different emblem next to Shiketsu that she has also recognized. That emblem, that's Seiai High School. There is a line that confused her. She has to take Seiai's after school program of behavioral reformation.

...What is that?

Shoto placed the last box in her living room. He had observed the inside of the apartment. It was mostly hollow with just a few essentials and some pictures. The one that caught his eye was the photo of Shizuku with her mother smiling together in a wooden frame. He slightly smiled at the happy photo. Shoto picked up his phone. He heard the principal's voice from the other end.

"I'll do it." He made up his mind, he was not letting her be a pawn for another person’s plan. He didn’t know what it is, but he will put a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally finished, but I wished it felt more satisfying. If you have seen the “I don’t understand” clip from another anime, it gave me an idea when Shizuku confronted Todoroki. I know, simple pep talk can’t really undo years of abuse. I had rewrite a couple of times because I had trouble figuring out what could possibly make Todoroki be a-okay being part of the secret.
> 
> Damn it was month since the last one. I hope it was a decent read. I know the exam was pretty shaky thing to write about and it sounded better in my head. During the time, I did write other chapters ahead, next one should be out soon once I feel satisfied.
> 
> I actually have another shojo manga I want to crossover with, but it’s not an Ikeyamada Go manga. I had too much of an idea with this because that manga was like the shojo version of MHA before MHA was written. Some of the power users are just as useless as finger extend dude. I also find it ironic the manga ended close to MHA debut.
> 
> I was honestly worried if the other manga would take over the plot, but after reading too many rewrites I wanted to make some difference. It’s gonna also be plot driven by the OCs, but I am going to try to make sure it’s still a love triangle or at least a dekubowl. Yeah, writing ahead got me doing something like that.


	6. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nov 7, 2020  
> God the new Samsung notes update just fucked my copy and paste. It looked fine on the word counter. Now I gotta C+P from that.  
> Am I doing it right? I feel like I forgot something. Last chapter I forgot I finally named the A-island as her home. I added a few stuff on chapter 1, but I'm scared to see what I wrote in the other chapters. This chapter got split again. If there's something that sound confusing, give me a heads up so I would be able have it cleared up later or now. I know thats what beta readers are for, but I procrastinate badly and I really don't wanna waste someone time with that. I got a professor mad at me for talking like this oxo;. I also don't like sending messages, so it's a me problem. 
> 
> I want to keep going until I get to my favorite part which is a continuation of chapter 2's beginning. Heavy exposition near the end with some OC plot stuff. Not really romantic stuff happening OTL. Next chapter will get some :D  
> Will finally get to reveal the manga about superpowers next chapter.
> 
> I made almost 40 scenarios on this alone and I wanna use them all. I also ended up putting two of my other story/crossover ideas (WTH) in here, but first and foremost, it's a Fem!Midoriya story.
> 
> Camie genderbend up ahead.

Two weeks passed and Shiketsu High opened it's doors. 

A palm was firmly pressed against a wall, next to a young teen with purple hair was inches close to another one with dirty blond hair, his other hand placed an index finger pressed on his lips. The blond's lips were pursed ready to meet the other one. It suddenly came out of nowhere when he was in the blond's way. The purple's beady eyes grew smaller and he ticked, "Stop flirting with me on the first day this instant Camui." 

His dominant arm split in two and a blob was formed. The blob bursted right on the blond's face and he stumbled back. Finally free, the blob went back to purple hair's elbow and morphed back to normal. The purple haired student walked over his down classmate and stared at the window, watching the new students that were entering the school gate. The blond stood back up and leaned on the open window. 

"You're no fun Seiji dearest," Camui pouted, watching the students with him. His chin was supported by his arms as he leaned against the windowsill. 

"I'm trying to not get a warning if people get the wrong idea." Referring to the no relationship policy. 

"That's only if it causes trouble for both parties. Besides flirting doesn't hurt," rolled his eyes. Such a waste on decent looks. He really hoped the first years are interesting. His eyes observed them hoping catches his eye. It's not surprising to see students that matched their quirks. He has heard the rumor that Shoto Todoroki will be attending the school, so Camui hoped he is just as handsome as Endeavor. Another topic popped on his mind, "Hey, did you hear about the rumors of a quirkless student entering the Heroes Course?" 

Seiji nodded, "Yeah, but what difference does it make for a person? We have a classmate that changes his hair into different hairstyles." 

Camui smiled, "True. It's also good to hear he's feeling a lot better this year. I was very worried when he started to get more sick." 

"You too," Seiji's eyes soften. You're still being to invasive, but it wasn't like before in middle school." 

Camui eyes raised slightly higher as he thought about his past, "Yeah. I honestly hated myself back then. I still feel like the old me would come back, but I know I can be better than this," He gripped his wrist, "But Seiji, thank you for sticking with me all the time." 

"You can thank me when you show what you can do this year," Before they could dwell on more, they could see the gate slightly shaking before it started to close and there were less students showing up. It was about this point they probably had missed him coming in. Camui and Seiji were about to pull back, but then they heard someone whistling. That was the signal to warn students to not run while the gate was about to shut. The whistling grew louder which meant someone was attempting to not listen anyway. They saw who was running. The student was small and yet he was carrying someone who was much taller. Just as there was a one foot gap, the student ran into a nearby tree and jumped on it. He was above the perimeter wall! He let gravity guide him, placed a foot on the top and jumped again while doing a flip. 

The other students who were near the gate had stopped to see the stunt being pulled. The boy landed perfectly on the ground without dropping his passenger. Camui recognized the passenger as soon as he got off. It's easily identified red and white hair, Shoto Todoroki berating his carrier. The other student didn't say anything back other than smiling awkwardly. Camui grabbed his phone and used it as a binocular. He zoomed in to their faces. Yes indeed, Todoroki is quite a looker. The boy he is talking to turned around and he got a good look on that boy's face. Camui lingered on the slightly round face decorated by freckles. Long eyelashes batting at each blink, around his neck was a familiar band Camui recognized, "This pretty boy?" 

Camui chuckled, smacking his lips, and took a photo of the young freckled boy. This was getting interesting.

* * *

"I know it is your first day, but you can't be this stupid to do something like that," a teacher wearing gym uniform sighed as he grabbed his pen, "Your name? I know you are Todoroki." He turned to Shoto. 

"Izuku Midoriya," she declared, smiling brightly when she got to talk to a teacher. She had gotten used to say her fake name. After all, it's not that much different, so slipping can just be something she could pass of as stuttering. 

His pen stopped and his crusty eyes shrank, "Wait. You're the student who is labeled quirkless." He glared at her with such disappointment. Her shoulders slightly tilted, she was not really that happy with the reaction he is giving her. 

"Yes." Shizuku eyes examined the teacher in red sweatclothes. The grin on her face started to shrink away. Principle Wakamiya had chosen a select few that knows Shizuku's true gender. The teacher in front of them was not one of the few they can trust. His attitude just now maybe why Wakamiya didn't choose him. 

"If going to school is already an issue, you are not gonna make a cut for the whole year. Run along now, but this game you thinking you are playing isn't gonna work in Shiketsu." The teacher growled, but thankfully she didn't get a slip on her first day. 

Shizuku gripped her bag and walked with Shoto to his class. She understood that people from the city are less accepting to quirkless, even the teachers, but it still hurts. That man is a teacher, he shouldn't be saying that to students anyway. She walked ahead, pushing the thoughts out. Maybe he meant it in the good of his heart. Not everyone can think their opinions can have a negative effect. He probably said it because he doesn't know her as a person. If she was to be his student if she does have him, she'll have to prove her worth. Her worries went away when she saw her classmates as she opened the sliding door. A famliar mop of heads turned to her. Her 'soccer gang' are here in the room, but it seems mainly Satsuki, Shiki, Hikaru, Toki and Kanato made a comaderie. The rest spread out and chatted with the other students. "Hello!" Her expression perked up and she walked to them. 

"Midoriya, it's great to see you made it!" Satsuki was the first one to greet them, "I'm also pleased to meet you too Todoroki." 

Shoto only looked at the boy before he sat down in the middle row. Toki shrugged and talked, "Well, now that you're in the Heroes course, you better show what you are made of since you said you are quirkless." He whispered at the part quirkless. She looked around the room to see if anyone had heard it. If the teacher's attitude towards her was that bad, just imagine the group of kids who probably haven't seen a quirkless kid in their lives. 

"How is your arm? You're not wearing your sling," said Hikaru before all the other boys noticed it too. Shizuku stretched it out and lifted her arm as high as she could. 

"It's good, but I would have to be careful using it," they nodded, they all be began chatting until the bell ranged. 

The door opened and revealed an adult male walking in the room. His sport wearing outfit showed his muscles. He smiled turning his back, writing his name on the chalkboard, "Greetings! I'm your homeroom teacher for the year. My name is Takuto Honda, but you might know me as the hero 'Black Belt'. I will also be in charge of your training regimen. I have created a syllabus for each of you that has a schedule, I would like for you to keep up with based on what we saw during the extrance exams we held over the past two weeks. As for any teachers in heroes courses, our goal is to create heroes that can help civilians. You will have great success later on life, so use it. 

"Now I have to make an announcement to you all. As you know, there has been a talk about accepting quirkless students in the Heroes Course," Shizuku gripped her hand when she heard it. This was it, the moment of truth, "I want to say this first and foremost. There will be no abusiveness towards students, even if they are different. I know not everyone is happy to hear there is a quirkless student in the room, but if we are anything but not respectful, it will be evaluated to determine if we can determine if expulsion is needed. The quirkless student will be judge accordingly like any other students. A hero is suppose to help others and that includes their future comrades. Since the student and a few others are at an disadvantage, we will be having remedial classes with them after school for one hour." 

Few others? There are other students in the same predicament as her? Are they disguising as male students too? The timing doesn't seem right as the letter had stated she would be staying after school for two hours for Seiai. Maybe it was something Shiketsu does anyway that isn't just her situation. She was disappointed she won't be able to see who they were since she will be going to Seiai after school. The principal had stated students are not obligated to tell what their quirks are until its necessary. For the most part, she agreed it was best to let her class know about her first before they find out she was quirkless. The only thing that could set things off is one of the students she played with outs her. 

"I have to ask," a student with bright red hair raised his hand, "Just who is that quirkless student?" 

She slightly gripped her hand hoping noone would say it. She glanced at the guys she played with, but they only exchanged glances briefly. Each one seemed to be reassuring, especially Satsuki and Hikaru. Shiki was too hard to read. Toki's face was slightly red when she caught his. Everyone else was the same 'It will be alright' look on their face. The teacher continued, "I am not allowed to answer that, it's up to the student to decide if he wants to say it." The ones who didn't don't were still peering around the classroom, looking for any tells that might clue them in. It finally stopped when Mr. Honda dropped a binder on the podium and everyone stood up. 

She was over the roof when she got to meet up with all of her teachers, all local pro heroes. Even if she didn't know them that much by name, she still wanted to know everything about them. Including her homeroom teacher, she quickly wrote down notes and left a few spaces between to fill out the data she would eventually collect. The hero subscription from A-Island didn't have them featured, so seeing them in person really motivated her to start learning about her teachers and the quirks they have possessed. Her homeroom teacher and two other female teacher knew her true gender. 

So far, no other students of the 20 kids had asked about their quirks to each other. It was a relief and disappointing. The ones with mutation quirks in her class gave her an idea what they have, but ones that look similar to her were harder to tell. Eventually she would know as the semester goes on, but on the first day she hadn't learn a single quirk other than Shiki's earth quirk that got him first place because it was a good counter to Pixie-Bob. She didn't even know the soccer team sadly as well. She just hoped she would find out soon to gather notes. 

She was happy though. Being in a school full of potential heroes brought a smile on her face. She kept staring at her journal minding her business when it was past time. She hadn't noticed the curious stares she was getting by the other students outside her class at the door. Shoto, however did. 

He could see the male students piling up, watch Shizuku at a distance. He could also hear them talking about her as well. Shizuku wasn't doing anything that would hint she was a girl, but it didn't stop the students from talking how pretty her smile was. There were some comments mentioning that some are okay hitting on her. Despite it being Shiketsu's rule, no one seemed to care on the first day. He may have agreed to help Shizuku lay low, but something like this shouldn't be something he should watch out, should he? 

"Hey," he heard Shiki walking to the door, "Buzz off, this isn't a glass display. Some of us would like to study." Shizuku paid no mind to it, but others were now watching this. 

"Sorry dude," a guy with brown hair talked, "We heard there was a really pretty freshman who's quirkless and we wanted to see the rumored Midoriya. And they were true, well half." 

"Now you saw, so get out, go back to class before the teacher gets here," Shiki gently gesture the students to leave before sliding the door on them. He turned around back to his seat and glared back to the other students who could feel the coldness of his eyes. Shoto gripped his hand, I guess I was supposed to do that. Watching Shiki doing something for Shizuku despite the fact he wasn't obligated to. He gripped his hand hard, wishing he could do something better. 

"Amachi, you didn't deny Midoriya was quirkless," said the same student with red hair. He then turned to her. Shizuku picked up her notebook covering her face. He leaned closer to her, she noticed how his pupils surrounded by his blue irises slightly larger than normal even with the lighting. What was his name again? Aoba Hibana? "I really hope you can show you deserve to be here." 

The student walked away and continued to talk to his two other friends. The two also shared glances at Shizuku before talking to themselves. Shiki walked to her, "Don't let him get to you. They had a friend who didn't make it, so they were probably upset someone without a quirk did." 

"Do you know them?" Asked Hikaru, joining in the conversation. 

Satsuki joining in the conversation, tilted his head, "Have you ever heard of them? They are from a clan that worshipped the 4 gods. It was said their ancestors were the first quirk users that may have been before the first baby. Their clan had been very secretive, but after the first child, people became aware of their existence and their abilities before the name was changed to quirks. Despite their last names are different, they are all a part of the Nanami Clan. Since it's been a very long time ago, there had been very few members that wanted to keep the clan alive." 

Although it was amazing that there was a historic desendants in her class, what he said made a large pit in her stomach. She couldn't tell them the principal may have just let her in anyway, but if their friend had a good quirk, surely she shouldn't have taken what could have been his spot. She still had doubts if the exam merited her.

* * *

It was time for PE as the last class, Shoto and Shizuku had prepared this to happen, so the two wore their gym clothes underneath their uniform. It was quite hot for Shoto even with half-cold, but Shizuku was used to the summer heat, so wearing an extra layer wasn't much of a big deal for her. 

"You wear your gym clothes under that?" Questioned by a purple haired student, Sei Murasaki, Shizuku recognized from Aoba's circle. They both nodded. 

"It's kinda like how other heroes do. Even if it's their day off, it's always a good idea to dress up for combat," She striked a pose, much akin to All Might. 

"That's true, but this is PE," he walked way back to his group. The two were the first ones to leave and they saw Mr. Honda was standing on a large platform with no materials. 

"Alright, now we have something related with our quirks, but I need to check one thing. A battle of endurance," on the last sentence he struck a pose that didn't look right on a man that was probably in his thirties. There was a collective huh when he said it. The teacher started moving at a rhythm Shizuku wasn't familiar with, but then a student spoke. 

"Is that the dance from that popular Virtual idol girl-group called Iiys?" That struck a chord with the other students. 

Their teacher nodded, still dancing, "Yes. You may haven't noticed because it was on a screen, but because they are virtual, their dance routine is one of the hardest to do that cause many stress on a body. I managed to endure with one of our sponser's help, but it's still strenuous and not taken lightly, no matter how ridiculous looks or feels. Now get moving!" 

To Shoto, embarrassment was making his way to his brain. Why the hell was he doing weird girly dance? And their teacher wasn't lying. The dance was extremely hard to do, even with their teacher's thorough instruction. His classmates were also bumping each other whenever they swung their limbs the wrong way. Some times they swung so hard they lost their balance and were lying on the floor. Those who fell on the floor seemed to be permanently glued on the ground, as he saw noone getting back up. So this was the reason why PE was last. Despite watching his classmates dropping like flies, the teacher paid no mind to it and didn't call them out. It was just way too intensive for the human body that even Mr. Honda was at his limit. 

Every time he thought it was over, the teacher demanded they needed to do it again as if he was waiting for all of them to drop. It was too much after the third try. Shoto's legs felt like jelly and his body decided to act as if the puppet on a string got them snapped off. His body fell on the soft grass, his sweaty skin stucked on the grass. There were only two people left. The red haired guy who was upset Shizuku was quirkless and the girl herself. 

"You're not bad for a quirkless brat," he half-complimented, half-jeered. The movements compared the two was also different. Hibana was taking swing shorter than their teacher while Shizuku was actually dancing gracefully as if she had done it all over her life. Neither of them were giving an inch the longer they danced. Even the teacher had stopped dancing to give himself a break, but those two were now in sync as a duo. The dance was breathless now that he was watching it all the way. It was one final swing that they decided to improvise the last part and they posed to each others backs. 

A small applause was given by the other students before the two leaned on each other's back. Hibana was just tired to the point of passing. His body was so loose on her back that he folded so quickly. With some strength left, she lifted him off the ground. Blue eyes widen, wondering how could she still move despite her smaller frame. Her smile grew, "I still have some energy left!" 

"I'm never underesmating idols anymore," Shiki groaned, "Even if the dance was virtual." The entire class nodded in agreement. 

Shoto watched Mr. Honda removed the band that was helping him last as long as he can. The black strap had an engraved mark that was from the Magical Girl Hero, Stardust, Aka Ms. Nakamura, emblem. The same mark he noticed that was on Shizuku's collar once he had a closer look on it. 

Shoto had seen her proactive in All Might's debut. She wasn't considered competition for his father since her rank was actually disclosed by the Hero Public Safety Commission. Stardust rarely does patrols on her own, but she was often called in to stop rampaging villains. His father mentioned that if a villain was out of control due to their quirk, Stardust was there to calm them down. She would use her staff that sent a bright light and the next thing they see was a villain suddenly turning nice. She was just like a magical girl heroine in an anime. From a realistic standpoint, her quirk was almost like brainwashing quirk, but how does a hero like Stardust in charge of a technology that was supposed to enhance a person's durability? 

The theory in his mind didn't last long when he heard Aoba was breathing extremely hard. His quivering blue eyes notified Shizuku that he was about to pass out. Before she could asked, her fingers snagged in to his necklace. The latch separated and his body shrank. She fell on top of something that should have been his body, but it was a pile of clothes. Her head lifted up with her eyes still looking at his pendant. It was a the size of a coin and had swirls inside that looked similar to a red flame. 

On her stomach, she felt something wiggling out from her. When she lifted herself up, she looked down and saw a tiny red bird struggling to move. A memory flashed in her mind to remind her that birds have bones that do break without crippling them immediately, but it still wasn't something she should take lightly. The bird escaped from a sleeve hole and there was only one way it could have gotten in, "Hibana?" She yelped. 

The bird flinched as he saw many eyes looking at him with confusion. It was snatched by a student she recalled his name was Byakuya Anba and Sei snatched the pendant and his clothes. Sei lifted the bird above his head, "Really Aoba? You know this would happen. You didn't have to check something." 

"Excuse me, but what the hell was that?" Asked Hikaru. 

Sei placed the bird on his shoulder, and the bird perched, "It's kinda like a curse from a quirk from one of our ancestors. Nothing big, but this is like a fight or flight mode. If our bodies become too tired to fight, we have to pull our pendant, and our forms changed into something that would get the opponent off guard while we escape. Then the pendant would act as a beacon for the others in proximity to help us, everyone in our clan has it." 

"It's like that Pro Hero named Suzuka! She changes forms when the going gets tough, but she leaves her flames of healing for any injured civilians so they can run away as well," said a tired Satsuki. 

"Yeah, she's from our clan," nodded Sei. 

"Are you two supposed to be almost passing out too?" pointed out Toki. The two froze as the teacher stood up. They gave a half smile. 

"Well, looks like you need a little more time then to give me a fair assessment. Midoriya, you're excused,"

* * *

Shizuku grabbed her stuff and headed to the office. The principal and the secretary were nowhere to be seen,, but there was an hero in the room. Shizuku recognized that someone, but she didn't think a heroine like her would be here in school. 

It was Magical Girl Hero: Stardust! She was in her hero costume, with a smile that shined the entire room. Shizuku didn't think a smile could be so sparkly. The lady had to be the same age as All Might himself, but she was still as ever youthful as the day of her debut. Shizuku fumbled slightly on her Hero Analysis Book. Thank the stars she brought the right book on her first day. She paused before she pulled the book out. There must be something important that needs to be said first before she ask. 

"Greetings Lady Midoriya. Judging by your face, you recognized me. I am very greatful you do, as not many people would recognize me when they see me in action. I see you are in high spirits," For the most part. Shizuku's body was starting to feel the fatigue, but not sore. "I am Stardust, but if you are in this project, we will be seeing each other often. My full name is Natsuhi Nakamura, so feel free to call me either. I was honestly surprised you survived the endurance dance. I thought I had to assist, if you couldn't move," The woman had a kind smile just like the day she handed her wig. "Here is your case, this will be used when you are at Seiai." 

There was more content on the letter. Shizuku's behavior had been concerning since she hasn't been used to not doing the things she liked to do in the island. The things her mother would scream at her when caught. The things that need to be not necessarily corrected, but know what to do when she develops a hero persona. 

To make her a student in Seiai, she was to pose as one of the online students that comes for an hour session after school. She was required to wear the uniform and have her look different than what she looked like right now. She looked down at her new clothes. It's far more covered up than her usual feminine clothing that she wore once in a blue moon, and the pants were still hard to move on. When she took her first step out of the changing room, it wanted to dictate how she was supposed to walk. Otherwise, it fitted just right. 

Next was the wig she was given. She had stuffed it in her bag, but it wasn't messy. She slipped it on. After putting the wig, Ms. Nakamura checked if it was on properly. She shook her head a couple times and the wig wasn't slipping at all. It almost felt like it was on perfectly. 

Foundation was applied to her face and black eyeliner traced on her eyelids. Ms. Nakamura nodded and placed a mirror in front of her. She looked completely different when she saw her reflection. She wasn't herself in front of her mirror, but she could be mistaken as her mother's high school photo without the uniform when her freckles were masked. 

Breaking her trance, Ms. Nakamura held out her staff in front of the now Seiai student. Shizuku gasped, "Is this the wand you use to purify your opponents?" The secretary handed the girl her staff for a closer observation. The staff was pink as the most typical MahoSho, and was as long as her arm. The bottom had a yellow point, and the top was heart rim with a star in the middle. The star was held on in the middle with a magnet to give the spinning effect and right on top where the heart is symmetrical was a small crown, embedded with diamonds. 

Ms. Nakamura placed a gem in the vacant hole in the star. The star started to spinning and a blue light was shining. She grabbed the staff and swung around Shizuku. 

By instinct, Shizuku covered her face to block the light. Once it stopped, she looked at her surroundings. She was in front of Seiai with Ms. Nakamura! She jumped, "Teleportation!" 

The girl wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't feel anything weird either! How does our body disappear into thin air and pop somewhere else? Was there some invisible portal you used to transfer us there? How far is your range?" 

"Alright Midoriya, enough with the chit chat, you have to attend the class, after that there will be one more meeting," Shizuku pouted, but took her first step into Seiai. Before she could enter the building, a student wearing Shiketsu uniform appeared in front of her. Shizuku took a closer look at the student. He had black hair as unruly as her dyed hair and eyes red as blood. His height is similar to hers albeit a little taller. He was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Next to her was the Principal Wakamiya she hasn't seen all day, along with the secretary. 

"Huh?" They said at the same time. His voice was undeniably deeper than hers. "What the hell is this?" He spoke as he walked a bit closer, the scent of lavender touched his nose. The scent mixed with her natural smell struck his memory, "You're the one I ran into the exam?" 

Shizuku remembered, his face, his eyes, and his height, this was the boy she saved from at the forest. 

"Midoriya, please meet Midori Yamate. Yamate, this is Shizuku Midoriya," Principal introduced to both of them, standing in between. 

The boy's face scowled, "You're the reason why they put me in Seiai as a girl?" Shizuku flinched, then it dawned on her. Midori was the one Shiki was talking about. This was the student that could have been with his friends. She looked at the Principal in the eye. 

The look on his face was supposed to be reassuring, "Yamate, please don't get upset with Midoriya. She had nothing to do with this. We talked to it with your parents and certain school officials. Our agreement was to not have you forced to be in solitude due to your quirk, and these were the conditions, as you wanted to go to Shiketsu." 

"What conditions involves me being stuck in an all girls school all three years? That dead myth my family believed in? I wanted to go to Shiketsu to avoid it! I'm fifteen! I'm past that now!" 

"Unfortunately, due to your clan's status, you know we can't go against your parent's choices. Midoriya was an opportunity for us to do it. We were lucky to even make this switch after school." 

"Switching? But I'm basically quirkless! How am I supposed to fake her quirk if they ask for quirk training with other students?" 

"I'm quirkless," Shizuku mumbled, but it was loud enough to hear it. He wasn't there during the soccer game, so he wouldn't know, nor be the one who spreaded the leak. She wasn't as surprised as the look on his face. 

Midori's eyes widen as the words process in his mind, "What?" He inched closer to her. Like Aoba, his pupils were shaped slightly different. Didn't he say he was quirkless? Or was it an after effect of his curse? "You're quirkless, for real? Like no quirk, no features? I thought my cousins said was a joke! What did you do to get in? They let me Seiai because of nepotism." 

The principal continued, "She scored enough points for the entrance exam. You were there remember? Her greatest feature is her stamina, but we are still putting her in this Behavioral Remediation class, while you're getting a workout regimen and the self-defense. Both of your needs work better with the teachers from the other school." 

"Wait, if it meant my cousins weren't allowed to know I was in Seiai, they don't know about me going here after school?" Said Midori. 

"That is what we decided. You're posing as her in Shiketsu and she's posing as you in Seiai."

Shizuku looked at Ms. Nakamura, "Wait, I thought I was supposed to be a student who attended class online then come here for an hour session. They changed my cover story?"

"That's what Wakamiya told you? Fucking hell it ALL," Midori shouted, "And how are you going to explain how are we supposed to keep the act. We don't look that much alike!" 

"The collars you recieved has given you has a feature that makes it hard for the others notice the difference. How do you think I get away in my civilian form?" Ms. Nakamura waved her hand and shook her head. 

"Is there a setting it DOESN'T have? Somehow the collar gave me inflatable breasts. Saved my ass when some chick tried to grope me. I thought this happens in anime." 

"When you are a public hero, you get a lot of bonuses," Ms. Nakamura and the principal had a concerning look on their faces, "Also please tell us which student did that to you," Ms. Nakamura grabbed the boy and pulled him to her range. She swung her wand and the three people disappeared. 

The secretary turned around and signaled Shizuku to following her. Words were piling on to her head, what else did they didn't tell her? Wait, did he say his collar gave him a fake chest? And his collar actually works?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rambling. I didn't have anything planned what Seiai would do for Shizuku, so here was the lazy part, but its me drawing a blank. It's gonna be a flashback moment every time she acts up. I used OCs I made when I was in my RWBY phase, didn't want to waste them so I gave them different names. Stardust is the first OC I wanted to write a story about, I am trying to incorporate it in a separate story, so once I figure out how the series tab works and create the first chapter, I can finally get to it. I just hope I don't make it really necessary to read both stories. Tsubasa and xxxholic started to get confusing after Del Rey said we don't need to read both. The last part was added at the last minute and it does fit pretty well for the source, except Shizuku and Midori are not twins. Midori Yamate is the name of the main character of the manga its based on. I was gonna named the two female teachers from my list, but this is already too much OC stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading the rambles.
> 
> Takuto Honda  
> Quirk: Scan. Has the ability to observe others and find the greatest outcome. This includes scanning a person's endurance and create a regimen that is best for the person. He can scan many people at once. 
> 
> Natsuhi Nakamura  
> Quirk: Not fully well known. The HPSC hasn't registered an official name for her quirk. She stimulates a glow like a magical girl would do when she 'purifies' villains. Many villains she had helped are under her protection and have a major turnout after she purifies them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Kacchan here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This manga was written in 2006. And I read it in 2011. And some stuff is dated. And I'm stuck there. But I never want it in real life. What happens happens.  
> Also I should not be hyping shit up. Fuuuuck. Well enjoy the double upload.  
> Putting on dates because I like to know when was a chapter posted.  
> -Nov 8, 2020

Shizuku was in Seiai's office with two other guest, still wearing the Seiai uniform. There was Midori, also in the Shiketsu uniform and a girl she wasn't familiar with. She had long periwinkle hair and a monocle on her left eye. Shoto was too knocked out to attend the evening meeting. 

Principle Wakamiya, sat on the couch on the wall, with Ms. Nakamura. The principal of Seiai was of course sitting on her desk, "All right let's gets this straight to the point. Yamate's parents requested that he attends Seiai with his fiancé despite his attempt to apply Shiketsu. Of course even with his status, we didn't want to do it. Then Midoriya came into the picture, and you, Principal Wakamiya decided to let this happen. Any one else know about this situation?" 

Ms. Nakamura raised her hand, "Yes. Shoto Todoroki and Camui Utsushimi. Todoroki found out about Midoriya before the exam and is her neighbor. Utsushimi figured out as soon as I brought Yamate in. Utsushimi was a previous client of mine, so as soon as he can tell when I'm here, he drops everything and visits me. His quirk was similar to the collars, so he was able to tell them apart. Todoroki is still sore from the endurance dance, so he hasn't met Yamate as of now. I have already recieved an email stating that they really don't want Todoroki nor Utsushimi to know about Yamate. That won't be an option since she is neighbors with the former and the latter is too sharp to fool. I had to shut this one down to them since there's already way too much things to look out for. Reluctantly they agree."

"I am impressed you managed to talk to them," said the periwinkle haired girl. Shizuku wondered if she was the fiance. "So, how are your collar's not effective to Utsushimi's quirk?" 

Ms. Nakamura closed her eyes, "His quirk is an illusion quirk, so he built resistance to similar abilities, like many similar quirk users, but so far no one has approached me or Wakamiya. All of you are in a project I am leading. The Hero Public Safety Department requested that I use my research to help the ones less fortunate circumstances due to their quirks. By creating a device that makes different types of quirks channeled through other means other than the our bodies."

Shizuku had the sentence repeated in her head. Collar channeled quirks. She gripped her neck, "Are you saying I can use quirks?"

"Essentially yes. This collars are produced by the HPSC specifically for someone like you. It is mainly for people with quirks that are useless or too dangerous. And the most rarest one. The Alices." 

The greenetted couldn't believe it. The collar on her neck can give her the ability to use quirks? The possibility of a quirk influenced items are extremely rare, and to have more than one function? What other functions could it have? How many abilities are there? What is the limit? Why hasn't it worked on her yet? What can she do with the collars?

While Shizuku was thinking all the questions, Midori and the fiance looked at the girl with confusion. She stopped as soon as she realized she was the only one who was sort of talking. The room suddenly felt so hallow. Shizuku didn't know why, but hearing the word Alice seemed to shaken the two until Midori spoke, "That makes sense why Midoriya is essentially quirkless if you are bringing up Alices." 

"Hold on, I'm lost. What's an Alice?" asked Shizuku. 

Now it was Ms. Nakamura's turn to be shocked. She quickly glanced at Principal Wakamiya before directing her shock to Shizuku, "Well, I guess I have to say it, but I feel like it shouldn't be like that. Alices are what they called quirks before the first baby. They were a government protected secret that wasn't meant to be ever revealed. Think about all the resentment non-Alices would feel when they found out their most important historic figures all had Alices. Then as time passed, more children gained Alices until it wasn't a secret anymore, then the name changed happened." 

Shizuku looked at Midori. He's a relative to the three classmates from that clan. His family had powers for the longest time, that must have been what Shiki was talking about. The rumor he heard was true! There were people with powers! She couldn't wait to tell him about it. There were cases of quirks become stronger with each generation, so those three must be even more powerful than most of their classmate. Possibly stronger than Shoto who already has a strong quirk. 

"I can't believe we are talking about Alices now," Midori slouched back, "I haven't seen a user in years. Was that why you haven't been around lately if you were searching for some?" 

"Partly, but Yamate, would you like to share what your quirk is?" Asked Ms. Nakamura. 

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Shizuku, "It's called Intended Use. Anything I touch works regardless if it's broken or impossible. A pen that ran out of ink can still write, or a flashlight with dead batters can still be turned on." 

"Your collar is working because of your quirk!" Shizuku blurted. 

Midori and the fiance leaned back like a deer in headlights. 

"No Midoriya, the collars still in its early stages. If the collar hasn't done any service to you, then it means you don't have a need for it. I can't fully disclose all the functions of the collars and the types of quirks it contain," Ms. Nakamura signaled the girl to sit down.

Shizuku blushed, "Omigosh that was humiliating!" 

"I need to do a sample study between a person with a functioning quirk like Yamate's, a quirkless person like Midoriya, and a person with a completely different quirk," Ms. Nakamura continued, " They are in a prototype stages, but once I understand the functions of quirks and Alices with you two without the genetic factor, I could possible make something that can help others. The Nanami clan already knows the project as well as your mother." 

"My mom is involved on this?" Said Shizuku. Every since she left, it was hard to contact her mother. She would always let her know if she was coming home late and checked up on Shizuku whenever she wasn't home at a certain amount of time. She still missed her mother and no local food she imported would make her forget the fun banters she has whenever she walked naked in her old home. 

"Midoriya, you're going to a school as the opposite gender, do you really think we can get away with that without informing your mother? There is another thing I must say. Inko," when she said her mother's name, Principal Wakamiya's head turn so fast, he could nearly pop it out. The Seiai principal glared at the Principal at his reaction, "Is also a very important member on this project, so she hadn't had the time to talk to you. I did talked to her recently. She wants to apologize for not contacting you for a while. And to stop some barbaric habit of yours, whatever that was. Though, it must by why you're taking the class here." 

Shizuku let out an awkward chuckle. She already got an earful when she came in wiping some sweat with her uniform. "My mom never really explained what she does at the facility in A-Island, but if she is helping you develope this project, please tell her she doesn't have to do it for my sake. I'm quite happy to be myself, even with all the disadvantages I may have from now on." 

Ms. Nakamura tilted her head, "Inko isn't-" 

Before she could say anything else, Principal Wakamiya interrupted her, "Your mother is doing her best and that's what matters. Ms. Nakamura, could we stop this for now? It's already late and those three are probably tired. Especially Midoriya after that endurance test." 

Ms. Nakamura opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, but stopped, "Yes...Other than that, as long you two are using the collars, your tuition will be covered. It's a big project after all, that I must ask you need to disclose about the Alices. I am still learning about them even now, so I don't want to spread misinformation until I know it's safe."

Ms. Nakamura, no, it was Stardust standing in front of Shizuku, giving the girl a warm embrace, "I pray the collar will help you achieve your dream, but first and foremost, don't ever forget what you can do to be a hero."

Tears fogged up the girl's eyes as she gripped on the collar. This is it, an opportunity was blessed upon her, "Thank you."

* * *

Three students were just standing outside the school. They were deep in thought about what to do from now on. The sun was already gone and night has taken over. Midori had switched to his Seiai uniform. A limo was parked in front of the school's entrance, with a man in a suit standing at the door, "Good evening Lady Saiko." 

"Same as to you Pendleton. I am ready to head home, please drop Yamate and Midoriya to their designated location," Saiko entered the car as Midori followed as well. They were confused to see Shizuku standing there. 

"Midoriya, come in," said Saiko. 

Shizuku shook her head, "I couldn't! My place isn't from here. I can just walk home." 

Saiko frowned, exiting the vehicle from the other side. She walked around the back and grabbed her hand, "I can't not simply allow a young lady like you walk in the dread of night. You will be riding the car with us." 

Shizuku tried to protest, but she was sucked inside of the limo. She never been inside of such a fancy car. The leather seat felt smooth in her hand as she took off the glove. There was so much space in the limo, she stretched her leg out. That was when she realized the pants she wore felt tight and made an flatulent noise as it rubbed on the leather, "I really don't like these pants. Aren't they suppose to be easy to move around with?" 

"They want us to focus on our postures before they give us combat pants. You really shouldn't be sitting like that with your legs this spread apart," Saiko pushed her legs to be much more closer. 

"Yamate is using the pants you're talking about," she pointed. 

"That's because its so tight on my crotch," he crossed. 

"That's not what you should say in front of a lady! Especially when there's one who isn't your fiance," Saiko's face became red, but Shizuku didn't think much of it. 

"You two...Are you in a quirk marraige?" For someone around her age to be together. She couldn't tell if they were happy about being forced to marry each other. Not especially after she heard from Shoto. 

"Quirk marriage? That's a stretch, but we are in an arranged marriage yes. I was bethroned ever since I was young, but after knowing Yama- Mii-kun, I don't regret it. He has a foul mouth, but with parents like that, I can excuse unladylike talk his parents object." 

"They made me wear girl clothes growing up because of some myth about a healthy body. Once high school started, I thought that by now my parents can stop worrying. They keep using the sob story of three miscarriages, and two other untimely deaths of what could have been my older siblings. I never once got sick growing up, but they said it was because of my quirk." 

"What's the longest time you were not crossdessing?" Asked Shizuku. His quirk allowed him to have things work for his favor. What was it like before his quirk was discovered though? If he had believed that the purpose of wearing feminine clothing helped improve his health, then the method could work. However since he seemed to have a strong dislike of wearing them, he may have started to reject that logic. He doesn't seem to suffer quirk exhaustion either if this quirk was involuntary. Now that he recieved a collar like hers, he may start to rely on that. It helped him start using more functions than she did with hers, which nothing had happened yet. 

The couple were stunned at the muttering the girl was spewing. She was placing her hand under her chin as more words came out. He didn't know when she would stop, but he had to say something, "After school until now. Yes, I am relying on her collar, but I am worried if I become too dependant. I can't even show my quirk anymore now that I know you lost your quirk." 

The girl stopped muttering, "Huh? What do you mean?" There was a hard force causing them to fall over. They stopped at the entrance of the apartment, but there was someone at the gate. 

To her surprised, Shoto was standing there waiting for her. Or he tried to stand. His legs were still shaking from the exercise, he finally collapsed in front of the limo. Shizuku didn't wait long enough for the car to stop and rolled out, "Todoroki!" She ran to him, attempting to lift him up, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!" 

The bicolored boy sounded strained, "You weren't yourself after school, I couldn't stop thinking if something happened to you." 

Wasn't herself? Was Midori such a bad act, that he knew, just like the other student she hadn't met yet. Her mind spun back to the original issue, "What did I tell you about straining yourself!?" She lifted him up, attempting to carry him, but was stopped by Midori and Saiko. 

"We can help taking him upstairs, just focus on getting the door open," said Midori as he and Saiko held Shoto by the arms. Shizuku digged on to Shoto's pants, frisking a key out. Midori raised a brow, "Don't have the key to your own key to the apartment?" 

"No. We are neighbors. I have to get him a salt bath right now!" 

"Wait," said Saiko, "He's not your fiance?" The girl shook her head and the couple looked at each other with incredulous looks, "You were going to strip off his clothes?" 

"Well noone takes a bath with clothes on!" 

"Please don't let her do it," Shoto spoke weakly. He had enough embarrassment in one day. 

Midori nodded his head, "Look, I'll help him, so get the salt ready." 

"Thanks, but you two should be heading home!" 

Saiko grabbed her hands, "No. We insist. This could be a sleepover for us!" 

Shizuku's eyes grew bright, a sleepover! She hadn't had one since Katsuki got his quirk. With a girl too. She nodded in excitement and the four went upstairs after Saiko asked the Butler to make up a story with Midori spending the night at Shizuku's home to his parents as a way to know about each other. Midori was nervous what his overprotective parents would say, but Saiko knew how to persuade them once she ingested her bottle of tea. 

Shizuku grabbed a bag of salt and tried to walk in the bathroom as Midori was about to help Shoto. Saiko grabbed the girl and handed the bag to her fiance, "Please learn the boundaries between genders, Midoriya." 

"Did you call me Sai?" Midori peeked his head out the door. Saiko shook her head and pointed at Shizuku. He went back inside. 

"I guess our names are similar. If we are going to be in this together, feel free to call me Shizuku." 

"Call me Saiko then," she smiled. Shizuku thought about how it would be like to be someone like her, "So, where is your makeup remover? Please forgive my choice of words, but your foundation looks a bit rushed, so we gotta take it out." 

"Wait, you can't wash it off with water?" 

_Oh dear,_ sighed Saiko.

* * *

The next day, many students were absent, but by some miracle Shoto was much better than last night. He was well enough to jog. There were calls from parents notifying their sons could not get out of their beds. The only ones who showed up were the ones that dropped out, but were still sore. Shizuku's had a reset and all the fatigue disappeared when she woke up. She even got the gatekeeper completely flabbergasted when he saw her walking to school normally. Her mouth morphed into a smugged smile. 

It was hard not to say anything to Midori's cousins. They paid no mind to her at all so it wasn't that bad. She got comments from other students mentioning her 'charm' faded out to something plain. Even Shiki mentioned she mysterious stopped look like a boy and now back to something like a girl. She still hadn't run into Camui yet, but she really need to talk to him once she got the chance. 

Finally the day ended, but this time she didn't had to go to the remedial class. This was a good time as ever, so she walked to Shoto, "Todoroki, I want to do some shopping done, so could you come with me?" 

He nodded. Shizuku asked the other classmates, but they couldn't do it at the last moment, so it was only those two. She also texted to Midori and Saiko, but they had to go home as soon as school ended. Yesterday was not as smooth sailing as they wanted it to me. Shizuku left a text saying she understood. Her final line mentioned it would only be her and Shoto. Midori had to take a double look before he showed it to Saiko. 

_Isn't this like a date?_ They thought collectively.

* * *

It was a bright afternoon, Shizuku was excited that she could finally explore around Tokyo. She and Shoto had taken off their hats and now their uniform is harder to distinguish from other schools with similar style. She saw the crowded streets, all the cool stores, and some cafes to hangout to. They spent a few more hours around Tokyo without the need to purchase anything. 

She and Shoto decided to head back to their apartment building. On the way back was busier than before and too many people were in her way. The gap between them was getting larger until a large crowd began lifting her off her own feet, "Todoroki heeelp!" She called. 

Shoto followed her, gripping his hand onto hers, pulling her out of the horde, "There. Let's just go. I have enough of the crowds." It was only for a moment that he released her hand, but Shizuku grabbed the end of his sleeve, she gripped hard enough to create a crease. He looked at the girl, who cowered her head. 

"Please don't go! I thought I was about to get kidnapped!" Her eyes were slightly teary, and her brows furrowed low, focused as if he was the light of the end of a tunnel. 

Shoto gulped as he looked into her stance. She was shaking like a newly born fawn, "All right," he muttered. She walked forward and tucked her arm on his left side. He walked slightly ahead at a pace her weakened self could follow. The scent of lavender danced on the tip of his nose as he looked at the top of her head and noticed the subtle green roots. 

It didn't take long for someone to notice them. Two young adult females had their eyes on a prey when the two walked past, "Aw, what cute boys! Should we ask them out?" Said one of them placing a hand on her cheek. 

The other girl pointed a finger at them, "Hold on, do you see linking their arms together? Are they gay?" 

Good news, her disguise works in public even when she had the collar on her wrist. (Ms. Nakamura requested that if they aren't using it around their neck, have it wrapped around the wrist, but never lose sight of it.) The problem was Shiketsu's rule of no romantic relationships, which to anyone's eye, they do look like one, especially how they were positioned. She pulled her hand back to avoid the misunderstanding, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make us look like a couple." She shyly laughed, raking her hand in her hair. 

He pulled her back into his arms, blushing red "Don't worry about what others say. Just hold on to me tightly." 

Shizuku's face became red too. Never had someone was insisting on holding her hand before. Not even Katsuki. Why is her pulse quickening? 

Shoto was flabbergasted by her reaction  
She had no problem being either half naked and hugging him. She leaned on him before to feel his warmth as well. Right now she was being shy from a simple hand holding that wasn't different the last them they held hands. 

"It's real Boys Love!" The girls squealed, "They are so bold in public, but cool! We support you!" They waved at them and continued their merry way. 

Shizuku stood up cluelessly holding on Shoto when he fall dropped. He quickly got back on his feet, and pulled her away from the looks of the annoying girls, "Maybe we should let go?" 

"I told you not to worry about it!" He proceeded to hold her hand and they passed by even more people making comments about them holding hands. Both cheering or joking about the young love sharing their affection out in public. No matter how badly embarrassed Shoto felt, he never once let go of her hand. Shizuku could feel his warm hands holding her tight, keeping his head high. She slipped her hand out. 

She cursed herself for going back her words, gripped her backpack, and dragged him to a nearby clothing store. She couldn't believe she was actually going to use this. Shoto stood inside and waited. Shizuku looked around for the family bathroom.

She grabbed the outfit out of her bag first. It was a blue ruffled dress with puffy sleeves and a ribbon tied around the dress hem. After admiring the dress, she placed the wig cap on her head, then shook the wig to make sure it wasn't badly tangled. It was so easy to on. She pulled it down on her head and saw her reflection. She almost looked like her old self before the haircut, but with straighter hair like her mom. She started to miss those curls she would twirl around her fingers. Now she just pinches it.

She also purchased a couple of hair accessories.

* * *

Shoto waited about 20 minutes before he finally said something to kill time, "I said it was fine." He heard the door opening and saw a completely different person. He almost thought she was a model if she wasn't so short. 

"Sorry for the wait!" The short model spoke. Shoto took a moment to realize it was Shizuku dressing herself as a girl. Her hair was similar to her original hair color, but more akin to her mother's. It was tied up into two long pigtails with a flower on each tie and ribbons raveled in each tail. 

"Midoriya?" He mumbled. When he saw her photo at the apartment with her original hair, he did thought her really cute, but seeing her in person almost made him forget to breath. He let out an ice breath. Realizing what he just did, he covered his mouth in embarrassment. Shizuku giggled as she fiddled with her hair, "If we look like this, we won't get hit on girls if we already look like a couple." 

"Let's just go," he sighed, grabbing her wrist, dismissing the onlookers. If someone from their school reports them, he'll worry about that later. There was no difference when they were themselves as they were still getting stares. They continued to walk until they heard a loud growl and looked at the source of it. 

Shizuku covered her stomach, "Sorry, I guess I'm still hungry." She chuckled. 

Coincidentally they were next to a beef bowl place. It must have been the smell that triggered her stomach growls. They walked inside, set a table for them, and in front of each other. An awkward silence later, Shizuku first spoke. 

"Are you okay, Todoroki? You look a little pale" 

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to the crowds. Are you sure you want to eat here?" He touched his face and noticed that even his right side felt hot. 

"Yes," Shizuku had chosen the large spiciest pork bowl udon they had. Shoto ordered a medium miso soba noodles. As soon as she said her prayers, she slurped the noodle like a vacuum, gorging on the crispy meat dipped in the soup. There was no stopping her from finishing her food while Shoto quietly ate his bowl. 

"That was so good! I don't usually go to places like this in the A-Island," her legs barely touched the floor, tip of her shoe gently tapped on the marble. She let out a loud relax sigh after she gulped her soup. She waited a moment to let the food rest before she looked at the menu for deserts, "I wanted to try at least once. I love the A-Island, but the city isn't as bad as I thought." 

"That A-Island? Your home?" Shoto had done some research of the Islands of the coast of Japan. He has been to one of them named the moving I-Island. Each of the Island have a assigned role, but many of them are disclosed due to protection of the citizen. For Shizuku to be from them, they must be laxed how people come in and out. 

"Yes. I live with my mother and majority of the inhabitants are considered quirkless. It's not like the city, but it has a wonderful beach and fresh greenery. I would play all sorts of activities there. There is a lighthouse I go to that has the best view of Japan! I hope I could show you it someday," talking about home brought a heartwaming feeling inside of Shizuku that he hadn't noticed since he met her. She continued to talk so fast, he started to have trouble following her, but something about her talking about her home was endearing. She noticed her old habit was resurfacing and her face turned red, "I'm sorry! I am talking too much about it!" 

Shoto couldn't help but gave her a pat on the head, her hair was so soft, he couldn't believe it was a wig. His fingers started to move the direction of her hair and started to twirl it. There were words he wanted to say for her, but for right now, this was the best way he could comfort her. Shoto's attempt to make the same petting motion his mother did was probably not as kind and gentle hers was. This girl he saw in front of him brought out the emotions he had supressed for the longest time. 

Shizuku saw the smile Shoto had on his face. She couldn't recall when has she seen him wear a smile and a gentle one. It reminded her of the old Katsuki. Sure he tend to act like he is a jerk, but he always would try to cheer her up when she was sad. Even his hand touching her hair was similar to what Katsuki used to do when he was just happy. Deep inside released another feeling she had bottled up since the last meeting. Tears emerged on her eyes, "Uwaaa. Todoroki smiled! I can't believe I'm seeing it for the first time!" 

"Stop it!" he blushed, but Shizuku pounced, embracing him into her arms. His heart hammered on his chest, but he didn't push back or thought of them hugging was replusive. The scent of lavender became calming the longer he lingered. Why does she wear this scent?

* * *

Katsuki and and his friend Eijiro walked in, wearing their uniforms. They sat on a table and looked at their phones. A sudden familiar cry broke Katsuki's concentration. He looked at the direction and felt immense emotion. 

Shizuku... It was definitely her hugging some guy on his side of the booth. He can see her clear as day with joyful tears running down her face. He grabbed his wrist nearly setting out explosion in his wrist. His eyes glared into a scowl that Eijiro immediately saw what he was looking at. 

"Isn't that Deku? She's actually in Tokyo. Who is that guy though?" Eijiro eyed at the two, wondering if they were together. The last time he saw her, the expression on her face heartbroken then turned into fury from betrayal. Seeing her happy felt breathtaking, Eijiro started to see why Katsuki decided to join in on that horrible bet he made with that group. "Wow, she sure changed a lot the last time we saw her." 

"I don't like this..." He gripped his hands hard, he made small crescent shapes on his palm. Sweat build up around it, on the urge of making an explosion. "Deku should be looking at me." He didn't think something he should find repulsive coming out of his mouth. He glared at the couple. Whoever the guy is, she's way too close to him. He doesn't remember if he's one of Shizuku's friends from the island. And his uniform is black like his old middle school uniform.

"Really, after what you said to her? I don't think she will look at you in a looong time," Eijirou rolled his eyes, still confused how it made no sense his friend could do something that stupid. He felt pity for the girl and was glad they didn't go too far. He would have punched him with the added strength of his quirk. 

"Shut up Shitty Hair!" 

The whole restaurant looked at the boys with Katsuki and Eijiro cowering. Even Shizuku looked over, but didn't notice him. Once it settled, she and Shoto both stood up to pay for their bills. The pair walked past them without looking. Katsuki could not look away at the smile she gave. The same one who greeted him back at the Island. The same one he destroyed of ever her giving one. 

"So this is the side you guys were talking about. That guy with her was good looking. Come on, aren't you dying to know what hero school she is attending? That's probably why she is in Tokyo. To beat you as a hero. We probably won't see her in a while since its not like a sports team." 

"As if. I don't see anything she's doing looking Heroic. She was all talk when she threw my wallet." 

"Dude, we are in a Beef bowl restaurant. We aren't doing anything heroic right now, much a less manly," Eijiro signaled a waitress. 

Katsuki took a long breath to calm his nerves down. By the time the waitress came, he was calm enough to place an order. He may have chosen his favorite type of meal, but even it could not take off his mind about them. How long have they been here? What were they talking about? How did they know each other? After eating, he opened his wallet and then saw the photo. He remembered how it was taken. 

_When he was small, he accidentally lost her in the fields. Losing direction was something she had a habit of doing. He eventually saw the sunflowers surrounding her as if they were a bed. She had looked so peaceful sleeping. Her chest rising up and down, breathing slowly. Was it the summer heat or how her alluring face put him in a trance? Katsuki didn't know, nor did he think about that. He knelt down next to her, entwined her fingers, and kissed her on her lips. They were soft despite how often she had a habit of splitting her lips. That was the only kiss he felt to be by her side until she woke up. He soon fell asleep next to her, fingers still entwined._

_His mother walked in not long after, concerned about how unresponsive both of them were. Her worries disappeared when she watched the two sleeping children on a field of sunflowers. She grabbed her camera and took a photo of this moment. She sat next to them, letting the two rest just a little long until the sun had set. Mitsuki nudged the two kids and both woke up around the same time. Katsuki was greeted by the angel kissed by the sunset. He burned the image in his memory, wishing he could kiss her one more time._

The one he did at the island felt like nothing when he tried it again.

* * *

When they finally walked up, Shizuku immediately started to slump on to the boy. The beef bowl made her drowsy and she was at the edge of falling asleep, "At least do it when we get up the stairs!" Shoto couldn't support the sudden wait on him and they soon fell. He didn't move and she didn't wake up. They were in an awkward position with her on top of him pressing his body and his lips touching hers. Shoto felt his heart racing as he quickly try to get off of her. He rolled over and now he was on top of her inches close to her peaceful face. He stared at her pursed lips, shocked that he kissed her for a good minute. Her lips moved and uttered a word. 

"Kacchan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody remember Gakuen Alice. I had a throwback watching it. 
> 
> Midori Yamate  
> Quirk: Intended Use. Allows him use the purpose. If he drinks something that is suppose to cure an illness, but is really harmful, his quirk factor fixes that as long he believes it. Can work the opposite as well.
> 
> Saiko Intelli  
> Quirk: Intelligence. The more tea she drink, the higher her IQ is. She used it as an advantage to sweet talk the Yamate's trust in her.  
> Obviously not an OC, but I like her design so why not? She will have her haughty attitude soon.


End file.
